


灰色/Grey

by Towerofgrief



Category: 3:10 to Yuma (2007)
Genre: 80s, M/M, Slow Build, alternative universe
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:55:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 33,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26680084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Towerofgrief/pseuds/Towerofgrief
Summary: 图森的比斯比·格雷斯酒吧现在叫做灰色酒吧了。
Relationships: Dan Evans/Ben Wade
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 关于文章内容的一些警告：  
> ·我对美国亚利桑那图森一无所知，八十年代也仅借用了背景。  
> ·可能涉及对残疾和对宗教的一些模糊的描写和引用，希望不会冒犯到你，如引起不适请点击退出。
> 
> 你的阅读和赞赏对我来说至关重要，这条船的确人不多，如果你碰巧读到了并且还算享受这篇文章请务必留下评论和Kudos（哭。  
> 请务必告诉我这条船上还有人！！！

“ 老样子吗，丹？ ”

在丹 · 埃文斯推开比斯比 · 格雷斯酒吧的门的时候，艾玛的声音就从吧台后方传来。

“ 是的，谢谢。 ” 听见艾玛的声音，丹几乎是松了一口气。

走近吧台，丹谨慎地坐到了侧面的座位。在这个角度，他可以没有阻碍地观察到酒吧的正门与大多数角落，包括艾玛给她取酒的背影。复古而熟悉的的装潢让丹紧张的神经逐渐放松了起来。艾玛把一个带冰块的玻璃杯放到了丹面前，缓缓把酒瓶中的威士忌倒入杯中，丹凝视着吧台灯光照射下玻璃杯底部的金色反光。

随着冰块零星得发出几声碎裂声，她开口问道： “ 你觉得图森怎么样？ ”

丹 · 埃文斯搬到比斯比 · 格雷斯酒吧一个街区外的公寓中仅仅是一周之前的事情。作为一个只有一只真腿的瘸子，丹必须承认他的搬家进度意料之中得慢 —— 他花了整整五天开着他的小皮卡往返于比斯比与图森之间，处理农场的交接、和爱丽丝谈话、把他为数不多的私人物品从比斯比城郊的家中搬到图森这个不大不小的公寓里。事实上，丹不曾怀疑过把农场卖给房地产公司的决定，依靠丹参战补助和残疾抚恤金，他们绝对没有可能撑过这第七个年头。这是一笔好交易，提供给了他们长达一个月的搬家时间和足够的钱，足以让爱丽丝用她那部分钱在比斯比的梅耶大道买了一间两层的小洋房。丹认为这是爱丽丝应得的，因为她为了这个家庭付出了太多：当丹拖着仅剩的一条腿从越南回来时，爱丽丝不得不辞掉镇上的服务员工作才能顾及到威廉和马克。

丹尽力了，但是没有人信任一个瘸子的农场会有什么生产上的保障。丹拒绝像其他农户一样用钱讨好镇子上的官员，随着逐渐滑落的收益和失去的客户，增加的是爱丽丝的漠视、威廉的鄙夷与马克的失落。他知道爱丽丝对卖掉农场的这笔交易十分不满，这毕竟是自他们一直挣扎着的可以叫做 “ 家 ” 的地方，虽早有心里准备，但丹还是在爱丽丝提出离开的那个晚上绝望了。

他的绝望是陷入了人生中漫长的沉默之一，以至于忘记了愤怒，在爱丽丝提出要带走威廉和马克的时候也没有吭一声。爱丽丝给了他一个拥抱，说她爱他。她的头贴着他的胸膛，就在丹想要伸手抚摸她的脸颊的时候抬了起来。爱丽丝久久的凝视着丹。自从越南之后丹从没有见到过爱丽丝这么认真的看到他 —— 丹认得那个眼神，那不是爱而是同情，她看着他像是看世界上最可怜的男人。

对丹而言，他们看向他的眼神远比越南射中他左腿的那颗子弹更为刺痛。

所以他来到了这里，坐在位于图森的比斯比 · 格雷斯酒吧的吧台侧面，听着他在在图森唯一熟悉的女士问他： “ 你觉得图森怎么样？ ”

于是他斟酌着回答了： “ 还好。 ”

就在这时，酒吧的前门开合的铃声响了，于是艾玛去招呼新来的客人，但是在她转身之前，欲言又止地向丹方向瞥了一眼。

丹把这一瞥当做从谈话中被赦免。他拿起酒杯抿了一口酒，观察起周围的环境起来。这是他的军队生涯给他留下的毛病，在狙击镜后面呆久了总可以被锻炼出一些东西。现在还没有入夜，比斯比 · 格雷斯还没到人最多的时候，卡座上零星地坐着几个看上去刚结束工作的男人，丹努力听了两句就转移了注意力。那无非就是在聊今天碰到的烦心事。令人欣慰的是，这里的装潢和曾经在比斯比的、那个最初的比斯比 · 格雷斯酒吧如初一辙。除了座位数量和他身后不远处增加的一个通往二层的楼梯，这里使用的地板、墙纸、座椅都和原来一模一样 —— 就连角落的点唱机、台灯的温度都如此令人熟悉。看到墙上的装饰也还是一如既往的西部风格，丹想起去世的老格雷（也就是艾玛的父亲）曾经是一个狂热的西部牛仔粉丝，总是吹嘘年轻时在骑牛比赛中拿了全州第一，不禁笑了笑。

不过他也注意到图森的比斯比 · 格雷斯似乎除了布局上的小改动，在挂画上也增加了一些不同寻常的元素 —— 于是丹起身，走了几步端详起来这幅画作。

丹不懂艺术，但是他敢说这幅画并不是为了让客人观赏而挂出来的。证据就是它没有使用那种博物馆常用的，比作品大出来三倍的留白画框，而是压在一个十二英寸左右的小画框内，静静地挂在墙上，被吧台酒柜的阴影所笼罩。倘若完全入夜，想必没人能在昏暗的灯光下从阴影中看清它。

就算是这样，丹也必须承认这是一幅好作品：画面中用线条勾勒出了艾玛的侧脸和酒柜，同时浅浅的涂了一层调子，强调了画面的光影。这是一张黑白速写，粗糙的边缘昭示着它很可能是从一个随身携带的本子上撕下来的，这也让丹确信这幅画的作画地点就是这里，比斯比 · 格雷斯酒吧，而那简单勾勒的背景如果角度准确，很有可能就是他刚坐过的地方。

丹觉得这那比他从杂志和报纸上看到的艺术家要强。

丹依稀记得当吉米 · 卡特总统似乎和谁见面被报道的时候，爱丽丝拿回来的报纸上大篇幅地刊登了一些艺术评论和艺术家介绍，都是一些看不懂的名人画像和抽象的色块，丹自然没有看进去。所以，可以说这是丹看过最久的一幅画了，于是他眯起眼，辨认着面前这幅画的签名：

Ben Wade 1982.

丹皱了皱眉。

从塔克，那个在比斯比总找他麻烦的警官口中听过这个名字。本 · 韦德曾经在比斯比那个小到不行的小镇成功抢劫了一辆私人银行的运钞车，造成了押送人员的二死一伤。虽然从伤者口中了解到真正实施这场犯罪的是查理 · 普林斯，但是查理给韦德干活已经成为了执法部门的共识。比斯比是个小镇，几乎是第二天，全镇的人都知道了本 · 韦德的大名。

“ 看来你已经看见了，作为一个罪犯，他的签名可能有些过于大胆。 ” 艾玛的声音从身后传来，似乎终于从与新来的客人的谈话中脱身，来到了丹的附近。

“ 是那个本 · 韦德？ ”

“ 就是那个本 · 韦德，带着他的几个人，艾玛评价道， “ 我相当确信那个一直盯着韦德看的金发碧眼小伙子就是查理，他的通缉令没有他本人漂亮。顺带一提，那幅画就是在那个座位上画的。 ”

丹顺着艾玛的目光，没有喝完的威士忌还在那个位置的正前方，上面因为温差凝结的水珠缓缓地从沿口滑下。

有意思的是，有关本 · 韦德的剩下的事迹，丹其实是从威廉那里听说的。这个孩子曾经炫耀一般地和他弟弟说起韦德所犯下的 22 宗抢劫案有多少其实是在帮派争斗中投机取巧，甚至打击了当地势力，警察又是怎么对他睁一只眼闭一只眼的。在他讲述的的版本中，韦德似乎几次被拘留起来都因为缺乏证据立马被释放，而查理则永远没有被抓到过。

到这里，威廉其实说的基本是事实，只是丹担忧地发现威廉没有提起韦德手下十余条的人命，而把韦德说的像是什么天杀的超级英雄。但随后他便没有余力思考本 · 韦德的事情，因为他想起过几天威廉就会来图森，与他一起度过上大学之前的最后一个夏天，丹瞬间觉得疲惫了很多。

“ 谢谢你，艾玛，我刚才其实想说图森比我想象中的好。 ”

艾玛笑了笑。 “ 不用谢，丹，我只是帮你看了看房子， ” 她顿了顿， ” 一个正直的人值得一些帮助。 ” 她的语气十分真诚，似乎意有所指。

丹想说些什么，到最后只是点了点头，走回了自己的座位，没有再试图去建立起他与艾玛的真正的友谊 —— 但是丹无疑对她充满了感激，在她的帮助下，丹第一次使用了《退伍军人权利法》中的权利，通过贷款担保买下了在一个街区外那间不错的公寓。

“ 威尔马上就要过来了，他来这边上大学前会在和我呆一阵子。 ”  他把杯中剩余的酒一饮而尽， “ 我想过几天我会带他来这边看看，我指，来比斯比 · 格雷斯。 ” 艾玛点了点头，丹把钱留在了吧台上。

“ 丹。 ”

听到艾玛的声音，丹推门的手停了下来，转头看向她。

“ 随时欢迎你。 ” 艾玛摆了摆手， “ 还有，现在不是 ‘ 比斯比 · 格雷斯 ’ 了，是 ‘ 灰色 ’ 。 ”

丹出门走到街对面的时候回头看了一眼。正巧看见比斯比 · 格雷斯的招牌亮起了霓虹灯。 “ 比斯比（ Bisbee ） ” 那个单词在通电的那一刻闪了一闪就灭了，而 “ 格雷斯（ Grey’s ） ” 的一撇与字母 “s” 似乎因为电力不足略显黯淡。

在夜的笼罩下， “ 灰色（ Grey ） ” 静静地立在街的对面。


	2. Chapter 2

丹的皮卡斜对着落日从比斯比的梅耶大道驶入汤姆斯通的时候，他试图和坐在副驾驶的威廉说些什么。但丹刚发出 “ 威尔 ” 这一个音节，威廉就打开了车上的收音机开始调台。电流滋滋啦啦的声音让丹把后面的话都憋了回去，随即响起来的尖锐吉他声和些许躁动的架子鼓让丹的努力显得更加可笑。随着那里面又传来几声仿佛枪声的合成器音效，丹颤抖了一下，想起了什么，回归了他的沉默。

丹是被惊醒的，停在垃圾桶上的乌鸦也被声响惊吓到，扑腾了起来。

严格来说丹并不算从睡梦中惊醒，他正步行在回公寓的路上。只要再走上一刻钟，就可以顺利抵达他现在住所的后门。他从刚刚在一辆警车旁买了一份报纸，穿过小巷回到他在图森的新公寓的途中。这一片的巷子错乱而安静，有几个还在开发中的中层居民楼，也是丹最终选择这里的原因：中层建筑之间较为狭窄的缝隙只能将将开进一辆小型的垃圾车，没什么行人，这能更少让他想起比斯比镇上的一览无余。

他对枪支的熟悉程度足以辨识出那个声响来自装了消音器的手枪，并且足够近 —— 大约就源于他十米开外、左前方的斜巷中。丹仅仅只慌张了一瞬间，因为他没有自信能不动声色地撤离这里，左手边垃圾箱后方更不可能塞下一个成年男性，而他明天晚上就要接威廉过来。

趁着乌鸦翅膀拍打的声音还没有停息，丹控制着脚步，缓缓的挪到了防火楼梯和垃圾箱形成的一小片阴影中。他几乎是在赌，他认为这个犯罪者不会选择从这条仍然能被阳光照射的道路离开，而是选择斜巷另一头笼罩在阴影里的那条。

至于能看见巷子中的情况，纯粹就在丹的意料之外了。

在垃圾桶斜对面，除了一个破旧的单人沙发外也立了一个带有着裂痕的穿衣镜，或许是楼上哪个住户待处理的垃圾。在这个角度，丹的好视力可以从有着几道裂痕的镜面中看见一个戴着黑色帽子的男人的背影。他正用一把手枪抵着另一个跪着的人的头，那个人似乎在哀求什么，但是没有等开口，好不容易安静的乌鸦再度扑腾了起来，跪着的人就从镜面的反射中消失了。丹的心也猛然一沉。

“ 这就是背叛本 · 韦德的下场。 ”

镜面之外传出另外一个声音，紧接着一声真正的、响亮的枪响将丹带回了越南。乌鸦终于放弃了这个不再安静的栖息地，嘶哑地尖叫着，顺着垂直的墙壁飞向了空中。而丹僵着身子，死死地盯着镜面中唯一反射的 —— 黑帽子的背影。

其实丹自从搬来图森后又开始做噩梦了。

环境变化带给他的压力令他已经不存在的左腿隐隐作痛。黑夜中的丹不知道是应该闭上眼在梦中接受越南，还是睁着眼承受左腿的折磨。他在今天上午拜访了波特医生 —— 由他的前客户巴特菲尔德先生推荐。巴特菲尔德曾经是他农场最忠实的客户，而他的离开也是压丹的农场的最后一根稻草，在听说丹搬到了图森之后，他在电话中有些过于积极地给他推荐了一些当地的设施，上至医疗机构下至街边小店，仿佛是对丹的补偿。但波特医生在检查完丹的腿后遗憾地表示他对丹的疼痛没有什么见效的疗法，反倒是提出让丹加入退伍军人心理小组。

丹凝视着黑帽子的背影，却没想到他忽然转过身来。午后的图森划分了黑白，强烈的阳光让亮处显得更亮，也让暗处更暗、易于隐藏。丹知道黑帽子看见了自己，就像他通过镜子看见了黑帽子。

黑帽子没有移开视线，丹也没有。他可以依稀辨认出转身过来的黑帽子是一个蓄着胡子的男人，年龄与丹相仿。除了黑色的礼帽，他穿的上衣和裤子也是黑色的，手上拿的黑色手枪装着消音器。他们都在在阴影之中 —— 纵使是丹也没法看清他的五官，但隐约感觉到那个男人惊讶地挑了挑眉，他们就那样沉默地通过镜子对视了一段时间。

黑帽子压了压帽沿。

“ 查理，够了，是时候离开了。 ” 他盯着丹的方向说着。

“ 好吧，老大 ” 。

丹听见一阵窸窸索索的布料摩擦声后，黑帽子的身影从镜子上消失了。几个人的脚步声消失在巷子另一头的时，丹才意识到：黑帽子是本 · 韦德。

丹没有离开现场回到自己的公寓，一刻钟后，警车才陆续开进了刚才丹所在的小巷。

在笔录中，丹尽可能详细地叙述了他所看到的：从他听见枪响，到本 · 韦德离开后的一刻钟内，他上前试探地摸了摸躺在血泊之中上的两个男人的颈动脉。手下的触感是那么的温热，却已经停止了跳动。丹沉默地用手把其中一个男人仍然睁着的双眼抚上。

克劳利警官有着一个认真的性格和总抓不到重点的粗神经。丹回答了几个与这场谋杀毫无关系的问题之后，陷入了身体与心理上的双重疲惫。肾上腺素的褪去让他感到后怕，而在发现整个案件的负责人是赫兰德的时候就是另一回事了 —— 看见赫兰德那张伪善的脸时，丹不知怎么才能平息他心中的失望。

因为若是赫兰德负责，本 · 韦德可能这辈子没法因为带走的无数生命得到应有的惩罚。

赫兰德曾经在比斯比的警察局干了五年，而丹在他从警官升迁为警探的时候拒绝像其他人一样献上一份礼物，导致赫兰德从此视他为眼中钉。他在他那些官员的朋友们面前大肆贬低了丹的农场，并且称呼丹为 “ 那个自以为是的瘸子 ” 。赫兰德在去年春天被调走了，他于比斯比在任的期间代劳了诸多法警和法官的工作，想必从中捞了不小的一笔才离开。现在看来，他是被调来了图森。

“ 本韦德为什么不杀了你，丹？ ”

赫兰德走了过来，径直打断了他手下警官的询问。

你瞧瞧，赫兰德本可以再问问本 · 韦德的样貌，或者丹觉得巷子里有几个人。虽然丹可能无法详细描述，但是他此时此刻还是怀疑赫兰德是如何当上警探的，想必不是因为办案的能力。

丹尽可能谨慎地回答道：我不知道。 ” 为什么韦德放过了他？其实丹自己也有点疑惑。

“ 他有充分的时间干这个，况且你还是一个瘸子。 ”

被赫兰德语气冒犯到，他花了几秒钟，尽可能把语气中的厌恶变为讽刺。在比斯比的时候，赫兰德的调任并没有给丹的农场带来什么起色，因为大多数客户都相信了他的话，陆续地结束了和丹的合作。

“ 可能他心情还不错？赫兰德，我真的不知道。 ”

赫兰德似乎还想说些什么，一个警官气喘吁吁地跑了进来。

“ 赫兰德警探！上面说关于韦德 ……” 他看见丹和克劳利在场，他的声音倏然变小了。

赫兰德瞪了他一眼，于是那个警官转而在赫兰德的耳边说了些什么。从他们的谈话中，丹隐约听见了 “ 韦德 ” 和听上去像 “ 博斯 ” 、 “ 联邦 ” 之类的几个词，似乎在讨论韦德。

等赫兰德转过来再次和丹面对面时，他仅仅是这么说：

“ 谢谢你的配合，丹，你可以先走了，有需要我会叫我的警员去找你的。 ”

丹一时间不知道这是算他幸运还是算他倒霉。

丹伸手把刺耳的音乐调小，威廉瞪着他说： “ 那是我和薇薇安最喜欢的乐队。 ”

从比斯比到图森两小时的车程上，威廉只和丹只说了三句话，这就是第一句。

而第二句则是： “ 我明天和薇薇安一起。 ”

薇薇安是威廉的女朋友。威廉在高中的入学典礼上看到薇薇安的第一眼后就扬言要把她追到手，他也的确做到了，仅仅只花了两个月的时间。薇薇安是个好女孩，丹偶尔可以在周日的教堂见到她。她一笑起来很甜美，但是有些安静，可能是因为她的父亲是丹见过的最古板最刻薄的天主教徒。遗憾是在上个学期末薇薇安转学去了图森，不过听威廉口气，他似乎和薇薇安一直保持着联系。

第三句则是在丹把车停在公寓楼下时。

“ 你住在哪栋楼？几层？ ”

他示意了一下，回答说： “ 三层，右手第一间。 ” 丹注意到威廉的主语没有用 “ 我们 ” 。

威廉推开了车门，撇下丹先快步走进了楼内，而丹开始怀疑自己是不是听波特医生的话 —— 换一种新的假肢。

“ 我强烈建议换一种假肢，埃文斯先生。你的这条木腿有些磨损了，虽然仍可以使用，但是走起路来肯定会一瘸一拐。 ” 波特医生把那条不够美观的木腿帮丹戴了回去。

“ 英国新推出了一种轻便的硅胶小腿假肢，虽然价格上有点昂贵，不过物有所值。我的几个病人都有打算订购，的确做工精致、十分便利，走起路来几乎和其他人一样。 “ 波特边说着，边观察着丹的脸色。 “ 如果您需要，下周的时候我可以拿来给您看看。 “ 看见丹脸上的犹豫，波特友好地补充道， “ 我相信政府会替你付一些钱的，埃文斯先生。 ”

硅胶假肢可以让他显得更体面，而不是一个刚失业的农场主，或者从战场上伤痕累累回来的老兵。他可以在走路的时候不再那么一瘸一拐，至少可以跟上威廉的步伐。但他想起他那份卖掉农场的钱在还贷之余还要给威廉交一半学费，丹摇了摇头，给车熄了火，走了进去，而威廉的身影早已消失在楼梯拐角处。


	3. Chapter 3

前几天在巷子里，其实是本 · 韦德率先认出了丹 · 埃文斯。

通过镜子看到那位观众的时候，本很惊讶他没有移开视线，而是和自己陷入了漫长的相互凝视。而至于为为什么本可以认出来丹，可能是因为本对这一片很熟悉，也可能是因为那天丹和艾玛寒暄的时候，本 · 韦德就在灰色酒吧的二层套间里打扑克。

有个男人和他赌了三杯灰色的好酒，而本知道艾玛藏着几瓶上好的苏格兰威士忌。

本赢了这局，心情愉悦地下着楼，脚下木质楼梯发出了细小的吱吱呀呀声。他走到一半就不得不停住脚步，因为他从栏杆的缝隙中看见了艾玛正在和什么人交谈。那个男人留着中长的头发，背对着本，他的背挺得笔直，似乎是在军队里呆过，但却似乎背负着什么重物一般显得十分疲惫。本看见艾玛向他这边瞥了一眼，于是他举着空酒杯向她摇了摇。可惜艾玛没有看见，因为她已经转过身子招呼新客人去了。

眼看着那个老兵开始打量四周。本啧了一下，小心翼翼地往回退了两阶，确保自己的脸不被观察到 —— 他无法确定这个男人现在会不会和执法部门有点关联，有些老兵喜欢再次服役，本一直搞不懂他们。说实话，本不怕被认出来，只是不想在现在扯进不必要的麻烦里，因为他还惦记着灰色酒吧酒柜上的那几瓶好酒，图森也有几件事需要他低调处理。

艾玛通常在这个时间点不会放音乐，这是想让点唱机里的硬币多一些。灰色酒吧里的点唱机还是那种 50 年代流行的黑胶唱片点唱机，可惜现在的人更习惯从轻便的收音机和磁带中欣赏音乐，于是点唱机里的硬币还是那么少，灰色在这段时间永远比较安静。这让本 · 韦德拿着他的空酒杯站在楼梯上听到了丹和艾玛所说的所有话 —— 他现在知道老兵的名字叫丹了。

说实话，艾玛那句 “ 一个正直的人值得一些帮助。 ” 才真正引起了本的兴趣，因为这在她口中是一个很少见的评价。本和艾玛是在莱德威尔认识的，那时候艾玛还是一名叫 “ 天鹅绒 ” 的歌手，有着最美妙的歌喉。她是个聪明人，知道什么时候说话什么时候闭嘴 —— 本和她度过了几个缠绵的夜晚。她经常和本说起她的一些客人，有 “ 龌龊 ” 和 “ 卑鄙 ” ，自然也有 “ 亲切 ” 和 “ 温柔 ” ，但是没有一个人是 “ 正直 ” 的，只少本没有听过。

于是本微微低下头，把注意力放到 “ 正直 ” 的丹的身上。这个男人的话少的可怜，但从他还是设法从对话中得知了：

一、丹和艾玛是老相识

二、丹知道本 · 韦德

三、丹刚来图森不久

四、丹有个儿子叫威尔

于是在丹推门离开后，本慢悠悠地走了过去。

“ 正直人在黑暗中，有光向他发现。他有恩惠，有怜悯，有公义。 ”

然后本侧身坐上了丹刚坐过的地方： “ 诗篇 112 ： 4 。最好的威士忌，谢谢，记在楼上那位先生的账上。 ” 他把空杯子推给艾玛。

“ 在你拿酒的时候，为什么不和我讲讲刚刚那位 ‘ 正直的人 ’ 呢？ ”

所以本认出旁边这个盯着墙上的挂画的年轻人是丹 · 埃文斯的儿子 —— 也就是威尔的时候毫不费力。艾玛在这个孩子进门的时候过于热情地招待了他，送了半杯啤酒，并建议他最好趁丹还没过来之前喝掉。那个孩子听从了艾玛的建议，几乎是一口气喝完了。他看到威尔的视线从《游侠传奇》的海报转移到了本的速写上，有些坏心眼地想让小埃文斯和他的父亲一样，发现那幅画出自一个臭名昭著的罪犯手中，于是本端着酒接近了他。

他说： “ 作为一个罪犯，他的签名可能有些过于大胆。 ” 话音刚落，就看见艾玛向他皱了皱眉，明显是听到了。

“ 是那个本 · 韦德？ ” 威尔问道。

听到一样的回答，本大声笑了起来。

丹则是在这两天内跑了图森好几个二手市场，给自己的客厅和威廉的房间买了一些家具和生活用品。但丹并不知道他自己布置的新公寓是否令威廉满意，也没有机会坐下来和威廉慢慢聊上几句，因为威廉这两天都是早早出门，薇薇安呆在一起。

他不想深究为什么薇薇安可以连续两天同威廉出门 —— 在他的印象中，薇薇安的父亲甚至不允许自己的女儿在教堂和学校之外同任何人说三句以上的话。就连薇薇安和威廉在比斯比交往的那两年，也仅仅是借口学校活动在丹家里吃过一顿饭。丹想起威廉昨天回来的时候少见地主动和他说了几句话，因为他想在今天上午陪薇薇安去一趟位于图森东南郊的 ‘ 飞机坟场 ’ ，也就是皮马航空博物馆。丹听说过那里，似乎几个从越南回来的战友偶尔在那边志愿解说 —— 今年年初，那边竣工了第一个机库。于是他把车钥匙和一些零钱和给了威廉，叮嘱他记得买午饭和晚饭，并让他保证晚上六点半把薇薇安送回家后，去灰色酒吧等他。

鉴于他们父子之间这么僵的关系，可能让艾玛先和威廉聊几句比较好。丹叹了口气。威廉和老格雷斯同样对西部牛仔故事充满着兴趣，丹相信她可以照顾好他。因此在推开灰色酒吧的门的时候，丹有些诧异地看见他的儿子正隔着一个座，和一个全然陌生男子笑着在讲些什么。

“ 爸，这边。 ” 威廉的声音很激动，甚至忘记了在丹面前摆出那副鄙夷的神情，向他摆了摆手，丹一时间有些恍惚。不，或许不是全然陌生 —— 当他认出坐在威廉旁边的人的时候，全身血液几乎凝固了。

本 · 韦德举起酒向他示意。

“ 晚上好，丹。 ”

丹看了一眼威廉，他的儿子仍旧是满脸兴奋，他只能回答了： “ 晚上好。 ”

威廉惊讶地说： “ 你认识麦克洛伊先生？爸，你应该告诉我的！这样我就可以摸摸真正的枪而不是家里那个没有板机的单发杀马枪了。 ”

丹不着痕迹地用半边身子把他护在后面。

“ 你说的对，威廉，我是应该告诉你， ” 沉默了一会，丹缓慢地说， “ 至于现在，为什么不去问问艾玛门口的那个点唱机怎么用，看看有什么喜欢的歌呢？让她给你打一杯混合果汁，我和麦克洛伊先生有一些话要谈。 ”

威廉可能感觉到空气中的不对劲，他张了张嘴，似乎想抗议什么，不过艾玛已经适宜地在点唱机旁边叫他。丹微微侧下头指向灰色最深处的空着卡座，本会意地笑了笑。

“ 很开心和你聊天，威尔。 ” 他特意把威廉的名字念的特别重，只为了看看丹的反应。出乎意料的是，丹的表情并没有发生变化，于是本率先拿起手中的酒，走向了角落里的卡座。

“ 他是个好孩子不是吗？ ”

见丹没有回答，本瞥向丹的腿： “ 让我猜猜，陆军？

“ 狙击手。 ”

丹轻咳一声，的眼神滑向本的腰侧，刚才起身的时候，他看出来本的腰间别着一把手枪，这让丹想起巷子里躺在血泊中的两具尸体 —— 死去的男人还睁着的双眼中仍写满了恐惧。

本顺着丹的视线看了看自己的枪，笑了笑，抬起左手放在了丹能看见的地方，右手虚握酒杯，回到和丹的对视中。

“ 我赌你是技术不错的那个。 ”

“ 否则我不会活着回来。 ”

“ 相信你不会做一些多余的事情吧，丹。 ”

“ 如果是那件事我已经和警察谈过了，韦德。 ” 丹说， “ 我相信你知道。 ”

本忍不住注意到，丹 · 埃文斯有一双漂亮的绿色眼睛，一脸警惕。他想象着如果那次通过镜子的对视若能看清丹的面庞的话，可能也是这幅表情。

那天在小巷里，本的手枪射出了两发子弹：一发射进了理查德 · 迪伦的左胸口，另一发射进了汤米 · 达顿的咽喉。想到这里，本讽刺地勾起了嘴角。理查德 · 迪伦死于失信，而汤米 · 达顿死于愚蠢 —— 他竟然用本 · 韦德的名义去找老博斯订购了一批白粉 —— 本虽然在各个生意上都掺过一脚，但是从来没有碰过毒品。再开口时，他的语气也难免带上了讽刺： “ 我也相信你也已经意识到图森没几个好警察了吧，丹，和当年在比斯比一样。 ”

丹没有在第一时间回答，沉默了一会，声音沙哑的说： “ 我做了正确的事情。 ”

“ 或许你要重新考虑一下 ‘ 正确 ’ ， ” 本抿了一口酒， ‘ 正确 ’ 的事情从来没有给你带来任何好处不是吗？介意我问问爱丽丝吗？ ”

如果有愤怒或恐惧，那没有显露在脸上，丹似乎无动于衷，但他的声音又压低了一些。

“ 你怎么会知道她。 ”

“ 一点点调查，不是有你一个人在比斯比有熟人，她据说很漂亮，从小埃文斯身上可以看出来。 ” 本 · 韦德斟酌地选择说出口的话，表情倒是更加真诚了， “ 告诉我，丹，爱丽丝有一双绿眼睛吗，我看我们的威尔似乎有一双绿眼睛？我喜欢绿眼睛，而我 ——”

酒杯在接触地面的那一刻炸开了，本 · 韦德被一股力量猛的揪住衣领提了起来，紧接着丹 · 埃文斯用右手把本 · 韦德的后背重重地撞在灰色酒吧的墙上，他根本没有来得及念完他的话，也没反应过来去掏出他的手枪。

丹的紧紧地盯着本，他的脸颊涨得通红，一字一顿地说： “ 别再让我听到你谈论她或者我的儿子，如果你执意继续，我就掏出别在你腰后的那把枪毙了你。 ”

本一时间有点失神，看着丹红色的颧骨和绿色的眼睛，他想起暴风雨时的海。那可以拿来画一幅很好的彩色肖像画，本想着，用那种厚厚的油画颜料和刮刀，只可惜他自己只画铅笔勾勒的单色素描。

酒吧里的人都意识到了角落里的争执，在巨响后停下了各自的谈话，于是可以滴出水的沉默中，只能听见背景的点唱机播放着什么轻快的爵士乐。

本其实可以踢中丹的那条木腿，然后向丹的额头开一枪，因为他掏枪的动作可以足够快，但是他没有这么做。 “ 谨守其口，得保生命。 ” 本举起双手说道： “ 箴言 13 ： 3 ，我想我更喜欢这一面的你，丹。 ”

丹盯着本，一个指节一个指节地缓缓松开了手。在本 · 韦德用手整理了衣领的时候，丹转身一瘸一拐地走向了吧台，谈话的声音渐渐又起来了，仿佛这只是平夜晚的一个插曲。

丹闷声喝了几口艾玛递给他的冰水，威廉显然没见过他的这幅模样，刚才的兴奋劲儿一扫而空，可能他印象中的丹总是沉默而懦弱，从不争取也不辩解什么。在背景的音乐切换到第五首间隙，他才小心翼翼地开口： “ 是麦克洛伊先生说了什么吗？ ”

丹看着威廉，点了点头。

“ 关于本 · 韦德？ ”

丹感到有点口干舌燥，他又沉默了好一阵，轻微点了下头，喝了一口水。

威廉见丹似乎又回到了他印象中丹，逐渐大胆了起来。 “ 麦克洛伊先生说他是一个联邦调查员，正在独立调查本 · 韦德。 ” 他的语气带上了一股崇拜， “ 虽然上头不让他这么做。不过如果你认识他的话，回头帮我问问本 · 韦德是真在道奇把给当地黑帮的一个小金库给搬空了吗？还有在芝加哥 ——”

“ 那是假的。 ”

本 · 韦德的声音又从背后响起，像恶魔的低语，他看着丹说他刚刚很抱歉，希望给他买杯酒赔罪。艾玛把本请他的那杯酒端给了丹的时候，缓缓扫视了他们一圈，才走去了另一侧。

“ 那真实情况是？ ”

“ 真实情况是他把当地黑帮所有的小金库给搬空了。 ”

“ 那他在这过程又杀了多少人，毁了多少家庭。 ” 丹没有喝那杯酒，只是凝视着本的双眼。

本回答： “ 相当多。 ”

“ 威尔 ——”

在威廉回到自己的房间之前，丹叫住了他，示意他坐到客厅的沙发上，威廉犹豫了一下照做了。丹可以看出他有些疲惫，可能是因为酒吧里发生的那些事情，但是他又觉得似乎自从来了图森，威廉在叛逆之余变得有些忧心忡忡，今天反而像是他最轻松的一天，这让他对接下来说的话有些不忍。

“ 今天在酒吧见到的麦克洛伊不是什么联邦调查员，那就是本 · 韦德本人，我不希望你再去那里和他说话。 ”

威廉是个好孩子，丹欣慰地看到威廉眼中的崇拜渐渐褪去，变得警惕了起来。


	4. Chapter 4

丹听到威廉房间内传来了什么碎裂的声音。他放下桌子上的报纸，在门口听了听，那可能是丹自作聪明送给他的怀表或者薇薇安约会带回来的水晶球。丹谨慎地敲了敲门。

房间里一片沉寂，没有回音，它试了试，房间门没有锁。

“ 我要进来了。 ” 威廉沮丧地站在房间的中央，瞥了他一眼，但没有让他出去。

看来是水晶球，丹想道，地上的玻璃碴正细碎地反着光。

“ 你还好吗？威廉， ” 丹尝试着 “ 你知道你可以和我聊聊的。 ”

他的儿子顿住了，久久地看着他，丹希望威廉能看懂他有多担心。但是威廉没有，他扭过去头不再看向丹，不知什么时候开始，威廉不再和丹真正的交流。

“ 是薇薇安的事情， ” 威廉忽然开口了，听起来很迷茫。 “ 她 ……” 他的语气忽然变得愤懑，紧紧的捏着拳头， “ 但是这与你无关。 ” 他似乎下定了什么决心，拒绝和丹再说一句话。丹只能把房间里的碎片打扫了出去，也没有再试图和威廉说什么。他有看到威廉眼中一闪而过的鄙夷。威廉已经说一个成年人了，丹尊重他的任何决定和意愿，但是丹仍然难以承受从他眼中看到那种眼神。

他用电话拨给给了爱丽丝，想问问她的建议。简短解释了几句后，爱丽丝友好地表示可能只是情侣之间闹了点矛盾，过几天就好了。爱丽丝她听起来过得不错，也讲了讲马克，这孩子从小体弱多病，让丹和爱丽丝操过不少心。

“ 马克真的是越来越精神了。 ” 爱丽丝在电话那边这么说道，这似乎是比斯比来新来的内科医生的功劳。 “ 那位医生尝试了新的疗法。 ” 爱丽丝自顾自地介绍了一通，等她挂断之后，丹发现整个通话基本都是她在讲。

与此同时，丹试图找一份工，但是大多数雇主一旦知道丹的木腿后都拒绝了他，剩下一小部分在这之前就已经这么做了。他的噩梦和偶尔的腿疼并没有缓解，只好把拜访波特医生频繁提上日程。波特耳根子比较软，在丹的坚持下，每次会给他开一点止痛药或者安眠药，只管几天，并持续劝他去互助小组坐坐，抑或是订一个硅胶假肢。他在患者还没来取之前把那个英国进口的假肢给丹展示了一番。丹看了，的确是特别轻巧，看上去几乎没有破绽。

但是威廉或许比他更需要看看医生，丹心不在焉地想着，仍是拒绝了波特的建议。他半夜挣扎起来倒水的声音似乎吵醒了威廉好几次，实在是不忍心看威廉的姿态变得愈发疲惫。

而自 “ 麦克洛伊先生 ” 后，丹没再造访灰色。

部分原因是因为他多多少少对艾玛感到抱歉 —— 考虑再三，丹还是用那部公共电话拨给警局，提供了 “ 在比斯比 · 格雷斯酒吧见过本 · 韦德 ” 的线索。然而警笛声没再在附近拉响过。刚刚路过小巷，丹发现警戒线被撤走有一阵了，地上的血渍渗到了地里，被灰尘和泥土盖上，只能隐约出一些深色的痕迹，好像什么都没有发生。

他做的事情像韦德料想的那样石沉大海，图森至少在表面仍然每天风平浪静。发现韦德正坐在灰色酒吧里也并不曾令丹惊讶，因为本 · 韦德当然敢再出现在这里，并且敢坐在窗边的座位上。

韦德拿着一支笔似乎在勾画着什么，不时抬头看着街上，又低头画几笔。不知受到什么的驱使，丹坐到了他的对面。韦德才刚刚开始起草，纸面几乎是空白的。丹花了四分钟才认出来画的是街景而不是人 —— 这不能怪他，韦德的画从他这个角度看是倒着的。

丹必须承认，韦德有点 …… 不太一样。

他注意到韦德戴着帽子，本子的一角被血浸没过，现在已经干了，深的发黑。因为这个沉默意外的舒适，没有让人感到任何威胁，甚至安抚了丹疲惫的心，丹暂时不想知道那页脚上的血迹属于谁。

艾玛把一杯酒放在了他面前，然后离开了，丹也把目光投向窗外，默默的地听背景的广播。

“ 今晚的图森可能会迎来难得的降雨，市民们的出行应该 ……”

他能看到一片乌云似乎正从西边飘过来，逐渐吞噬着光影。他就静静地坐在那里，对面是本 · 韦德，铅笔沙沙地划在纸张上，直到窗外变成一片暗淡的灰蒙蒙，建筑物上本来鲜明的光线、浓郁的阴影统统都消失了。

“ 你知道， ” 韦德忽然开口，并没停下手上的动作， “ 画那种色彩画要麻烦上很多。

“ 如果是水彩的话，需要随时带上一个小铁盒，你必须用那种柔软的画笔在上面调色，况且还需要很多水，毕竟是水彩嘛，因为你必须洗笔，否则会画的很脏。 ” 韦德把本子拿起来吹了吹。他正在勾线，他的线条比较粗犷，一些铅粉堆积在了上面。

“ 至于色粉，那是一个脆弱的东西，走两步它可能就碎在了你的兜里。 “

丹甚至都不知道什么是色粉。

“ 油画的话，则需要漫长的时间。 ” 韦德手上的动作停了一下，似乎想起了什么，抬起头瞥了一眼丹又沉下了双眼。 “ 你需要刷一层底色，然后等它们干了，可能要再刷上一层， ” 他用铅笔的侧锋轻轻地在似乎是天空的部位上涂了一层， “ 然后你要找到你要用颜色并把他们涂上去，这要可能花上几个月的时间，然后你再等它们干了。 ”

丹把视线转移到韦德的画上，那看上去似乎已经很完整了，丹注意到他从来没用过橡皮。

“ 所以你只画这种黑白画？ ”

他没有第一时间回答丹，只是笑了笑，在右下角的血迹边上签了名。

“ 正确，但是错误。 ” 他说。

“ 这是单色的，丹，只有灰色。 ” 本 · 韦德起身把画从本子上撕了下，压在了丹的酒杯底下，然后看着丹的双眼， “ 或深或浅。 ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章又名：  
> 本·韦德的绘画课堂


	5. Chapter 5

韦德可能就落脚在这附近，否则撞见他的频率或许有点太高了 —— 丹这么想着，点了点头，坐了下来。有时候他不太确定，像是和威廉一起走在街上，看见似乎是韦德的人在用公用电话；有时候是拐角处一闪而过的那顶黑帽子；有时候则是见到他坐在酒吧深处，和一些人嘱托着什么，多数情况下是一个金发碧眼的青年，丹猜想那就是查理 · 普林斯。

他没有对丹显露过什么攻击性，而威廉也没有和韦德说过话，这让丹多少放松了一些，但是他并不认为他们熟悉到需要去打个招呼什么的 —— 拜托，这可是那个本 · 韦德。韦德偶尔会朝他笑着压压帽檐示意，像是刚才那样，每当这个时候，他身边那个金发的青年总是死死盯着丹，直到丹全身发毛。说实话丹只觉得有些莫名其妙 , 因为除去匿名举报他没有干过什么别的特别的事，或许还算上之前录的口供。但看上去这些行为对本 · 韦德在图森的活动没有任何影响，毕竟他仍光明正大地在附近街区出没。丹也考虑过亲自去警局和赫兰德对峙一番，可那估计不会改变什么 —— 除非他直接把韦德人拎过去。所以总体来说，丹其实对韦德没什么威胁，他的来复枪不在身边，只有一个刚刚成年的儿子和磨损的木腿，但是查理 · 普林斯表现得仿佛丹可以随时要了本 · 韦德的命。

就像现在，韦德坐到了他旁边，丹注意到查理 · 普林斯正在试图用眼神谋杀自己。

“ 下午好，丹。 ”

“ 韦德。 ”

丹再次点头示意了一下，垂下眼阅读手上的市民报纸，上面的最后几版除了填字游戏外会刊登一些招聘广告，他正在看这个部分。韦德招了招手，示意艾玛把丹的空杯子倒满。艾玛有些不明所以，她狐疑地看了丹一眼，丹又点了点头。因为昨晚难得的好睡眠的缘故他今天心情不错，而且纵使威廉还是那样拒绝交流，看起来似乎想通了什么振作了许多。

丹接过酒抿了一口，把视线放回了文字上。

“ 工作？丹，我有些想不明白了，卖掉农场让你短时间应该不缺钱吧， ” 本开口了， “ 结果你在这里看修车铺和杂货店的招聘信息。 ”

“ 我有个儿子要上大学了。 ”

“ 我是指你按时交税、服务国家和打了一场战争，丹。难道政府不应该对你后半生的幸福更负责一点吗？ ”

“ 不太光彩的战争。 ” 丹慢悠悠的说， “ 我有过一些补助，和工作。 ”

“ 得了吧，它让你丢了一条腿， ” 本颇为讽刺地说， “ 一个瘸子又能找到什么像样的工作。 ”

丹终于把视线从那几则广告上移开，瞥了一眼本。

“ 所以？不是谁都会选择去通过偷盗赚钱。顺带一提，我从你的话中感到了对残疾人的深深侮辱，或许我应该组织一场抗议活动，这样警察才能注意到你。 ”

“ 像是那些人在旧金山做的那样？我可没有一栋楼给你占领。 ” 本笑了。 “ 心情不错是吧。 ” 他继续说着， “ 如果我说我可以给你提供一份工作呢？ ”

见丹没有回复他的意思，他补充道， “  一百美金。 ”

丹侧了侧头。

“ 看来只是份一次性的短工。 ”

“ 或许也可以长期合作，如果你的技巧没有生疏。 ”

“ 好像你对我的技巧很有信心似的。 ”

“ 哦丹，你绝对不敢想象。 ”

“ 那合着我就值这个数？ ”

“ 时薪，丹，我可以把他翻倍。 ” 本把眼睛滑上去仔仔细细地从上到下打量了一遍丹，舔了舔嘴唇，最后停留在在丹的眼睛上， “…… 或许三倍。 ”

丹望着他的眼睛看了好一会，不着痕迹地把木腿往里收了收。 “ 不。 ” 他忽然从鼻子里发出一声短促的笑，咧开了嘴，本可以看到他的虎牙。

“ 我想你还没有问工作内容？ ”

“ 我更关心这份工作的性质。别尝试了，韦德，我战场上练出来的枪法不是为了在现在把子弹送进什么人身体里的。 ”

“ 谁说不是呢？ ” 本勾起了嘴角，他尽量使用了他最真诚的语气，说： “ 五百码，只是盯着，不一定需要开枪。 ”

“ 不。只是，不。 ” 丹又开始浏览报纸， “ 也不要告诉我更多了，韦德，以免我在打给警局的电话里不知道怎么解释。 ” 忽然想起什么，丹抬头补充道： “ 顺带你能不能和你那位金发朋友说说，叫他别再瞪着我了，是叫普林斯吧？他看上去要把我分尸了。 ”

本瞥了一眼查理 · 普林斯，说： “ 可惜了，这可是笔好交易。 ”

“ 需要我留给你一点空间让你独自伤心么？ ”

“ 真不留情面，我以为我们是朋友。 ” 本的语气中有股笑意。

于是丹也笑了： “ 不，我们不是。 ”

“ 老大！ ” 查理 · 普林斯出声说道： “ 有关会面的事情应该和其他人交代一下了。 ”

本皱了皱眉，回头看了一眼普林斯又转了回来，这次他假装遗憾地摇了摇头。

“ 恕我失陪了，丹，使命在召唤。 ”

丹看着韦德把哪顶漂亮的黑帽子扣在了头上，颇为优雅地退场了。灰色里本来就没有几个客人，在韦德和普林斯离开后更是少的可怜，一个男人甚至在卡座上打盹儿，鼾声忽大忽小，艾玛上前把他摇醒，让他先把酒水的账结了。丹又看了一会报纸，抄了几个电话。这时候艾玛终于清理完了窗边的几个桌子，回到吧台擦拭玻璃杯。丹招呼了艾玛过来把他的空杯子也收走，也打算离开了。

“ 刚才那是什么？ ” 艾玛的语气令人难以捉摸，表情有些揶揄似的看着他， “ 丹？ ”

“…… 可能是缺保镖了？ ”

“ 看来你是真的心情很好，上帝啊，你明知道我不是问的这个。 ” 她干巴巴地说， “ 不管怎么说，这杯酒我先记在本的账上了。 ” 艾玛匆忙打开账簿用笔写了点什么，在丹起身之前又叫住了他： “ 威廉最近怎么样？我有阵子没看到他了。 ”

“ 还是不太对劲 —— 前一阵和女友吵架了，我猜。 ” 丹把报纸折了起来夹在了腋下。 “ 不过现在应该是和好了，他和我说周日要陪薇薇安参加那个教会组织的活动，在圣玛丽大教堂。 ”

薇薇安的父亲蒂埃里在图森教区的行政部门有一个职位，总要求她参与教区的各种活动，并一度想培养她成为一个修女，逼她去初学院修道，可算是丹也能看出来薇薇安其实想去的是艺术大学学习音乐专业。丹听过她的演奏，她的钢琴技巧令人陶醉，谈起来这方面的时候会开朗很多。话说回来，自从来了图森，丹只是远远地看见过她。她把长发剪短了，和以前看起来很不一样，安静中似乎带了一点虚弱，丹想起来薇薇安有些苍白的笑容，决定回头问问威廉，招待她来再吃顿饭。

“ 圣玛丽 …… 是凤凰城的那个？听说那里的彩色玻璃很漂亮，不过还是有点距离，过去起码要上三个小时，我甚至都没有去过。 ”

“ 我也没有去过，他说想自己提前去几天参观一下。 ”

“ 我猜你想陪他过去？ ”

丹摇摇头，理了理袖口。

“ 我明天送他去车站，他会坐巴士过去的 —— 他是个成年人了，可以照顾好自己，想必也不太想让我跟着。 ” 丹努力让这句话听起来不是像是在抱怨，不过看来成效甚微，因为艾玛正用那种有些抱歉的眼神看着他。

“ 威廉会没事的，而你在努力做个好父亲，他迟早会懂的。 ”

丹叹了一口气，说： “ 谢谢你，艾玛，但愿如此。 ”

丹把车停在了车站附近，天才蒙蒙亮，从图森发往凤凰城的巴士班次还算多，威廉执意选择了最早的那趟 —— 他们到的更早，无论是巴士还是太阳都没有进入视线，他与威廉坐在车里等待着。这时候的图森不那么燥热，微凉的空气从窗外灌了进来，威廉有些阴沉，沉浸在自己的世界里。他的神情复杂，脸上有一种隐忍的愤怒，丹熟悉这个，他从镜子中看自己的时候就可以看到这种神情。丹本来以为和薇薇安和好后他精神了许多，现在看来丹是把愤怒和振作混淆了起来。

然而威廉不会是这样的，也应该是这样的。他的情感应该更外露，会吵闹、叛逆、攻击，但一直保持着那种正义感 —— 威廉总是因为什么打抱不平着，从来都是那种口直心快的类型。爱丽丝因为他在学校打架不知道被叫去过很多次，丹偶尔去过几次，起因无非都是威廉对于校园内一些霸凌行为的不满。

丹知道他的儿子从来不想成为像自己这一类人，除了希望威廉能在事情面前做正确的选择，他不希望威廉变得和他有任何相似，因为变得像丹一样会经受的远不止这些。纵使如此，丹仍然忍不住去渴求威廉的理解与尊敬：威廉马上就要离开他，甚至是离开爱丽丝。他只会与丹渐行渐远，而丹一想到在威廉心目中自己总会是那个令他不屑的对象就会感到深深的绝望 —— 他有时候觉得绝望才是身体疼痛的根源，因为此时他不存在的左腿又隐隐作痛，丹忍不住瑟缩了一下。

“ 爸。 ” 威廉的声音忽然打破了沉默，在和丹说话的语气中他不经意流露出了怒意，丹注意到他的上衣里揣着自己送他的那块怀表，忽然理解了这愤怒并不是冲向他，而是冲着其他的什么。

“ 怎么了，威尔。 ”

“ 那疼吗？ ”

丹愣了好一会，才明白威尔是问的他的腿。

他小心地回答： “ 一点点，可以忍受。 ”

威廉摇了摇头，说： “ 当那颗子弹打进你的左腿的瞬间，那疼吗？ ”

威廉从来不问他在战场的事情，丹心里清楚原因，那场战争在威廉看来从来不是光彩的，它夺走了丹的左腿，又把太多重量驾在了爱丽丝身上。

丹又回到了越南。

那时候他的浑身上下都有擦伤，在换弹的间隙左腿便中弹了。子弹击中的那一刻的确很疼，但拖着那条中弹的腿直到医生宣布他只能截肢的过程才叫疼的令人难以忍受。奇妙的是，当丹缺了一条腿躺在伤病员中间，听着周围士兵因疼痛不住呻吟的时候，丹并不恨开枪击中他的人，也不恨给他截肢的战地医生，而是恨他七年级的生物老师布朗先生。

“ 你永远不可能适应疼痛，所以疼痛是上帝赐给人类最好的礼物 —— 因为它会告诉你你仍然活着。 ” 布朗先生在课上这么说。那是一个燥热的午后，后排的学生都睡死在了课本后面，丹望着窗外的天空发呆，却牢牢记住了这句话。

于是沉默了一会，丹回答了： “ 是的，威廉，那很疼，但那仍然可以忍受。 ”

丹看见威廉瞬间握紧了双拳，似乎想要嘶吼什么，紧接着又泄了气，猛的把头扭开了。窗外太阳已经升起 —— 或许是丹的视线没有适应，他仍觉得天空只是似亮非亮。


	6. Chapter 6

一个男人上下左右拍了拍本，从他的大衣兜里掏出来一串钥匙、两卷钱和一个打火机，递给了旁边的人。他们转头又去搜查理，从查理的身上搜出来一把枪、一个打火机、一包烟还有一小瓶古龙水。那个男人打开盖子，把那瓶古龙水凑到鼻子跟前闻了闻，皱了皱眉，小声嘟囔了几句类似 “ 娘炮 ” 的词汇，查理瞬间不耐烦了。本看见查理的神情，给了他一个眼神让他忍耐一下，因为本觉得这个男人左臂上纹的汉字十分有趣，感觉有些熟悉，而他还没看出来是哪个字。他们现在正在图森一个厂房内，里面零星摆着几个废旧的压模机，再往里似乎被清出来一片空地，尽头的铁楼梯已经生了锈。本眯眼看向窗外，因为刺眼的阳光什么都看不清，但是本知道康普斯在对面的厂房内已经架起了狙击枪。

本 · 韦德习惯于每次作案后与他的人马分散开，再到下一个地方汇合。他们在各地有一些个小生意和小据点，但没有一个固定的地盘 —— 这帮他省下了不少麻烦，也带来了一些隐患：比如他是到图森后才发现汤米 · 达顿的小动作的。同时，本觉得可能是自己最近 “ 低调行事 ” 的宗旨给了汤米不应有的勇气，才让他做出向老博斯订购白粉的愚蠢举动。

他默默在心里翻了一下自己手下剩下几个人的底细，抬头看见墨西哥人坐在沙发上，叼着一根烟朝着他笑，看起来醉醺醺的，但是本没有错过他眼中的精明。

“ 只带了一个人和一把枪，我为什么感觉到了一丝丝侮辱，韦德？ ”

“ 以表明我的诚意。 ” 本颌首示意，他当然不会告诉墨西哥人一把上了膛的勃朗宁正躺在自己的内衬里 —— 一点小把戏，毕竟他靠偷盗为生，自然也学会了不少藏匿的技巧。

“ 请坐，我这个无名小卒竟然值得大名鼎鼎的本 · 韦德亲自跑一趟。 ”

“ 哪里，我认为有必要亲自澄清一番。 ”

“ 我可是荣幸坏了。 ”

“ 也是为了以后继续和博斯们能继续合作。 ”

“ 那感情好。 ”

墨西哥人是博斯们的二把手，本配合着他寒暄了几句 —— 但他自己其实对于说这种恭维话有点反胃。在他视线中央的墨西哥人咧嘴笑了一下，牙齿黄的令人作呕，他忍住厌恶，把注意力放回了墨西哥人身后那个男人的纹身上，他还是没有想起来这是个什么汉字，字的旁边甚至还歪歪扭扭盘着条东方龙。

“ 和你达成协议的是汤米 · 达顿还有理查德 · 迪伦。而他们已经死了。 ”

查理忽然出声说道，本勾起了嘴角。他欣赏查理这一点：足够灵活。只可惜这句话的语气有些冲，于是他对查理点了点头，开口继续道： “ 和你们达成协议的是汤米 · 达顿，或许还有理查德 · 迪伦 —— 而他们出了一点小小的意外。 ”

“ 所以？ ”

“ 所以麻烦你转告老博斯，这批货我们可能不需要了。 ” 本用上了他百分之七十真诚的语音语调。

“ 有所耳闻， ” 墨西哥人吸了一口烟。 “ 不过这不算一个好主意，韦德，我可要劝劝你。 ”

“ 你 ——” 他招了招手，那个左臂上有纹身的男子递上来了一小袋白粉，墨西哥人用两根手指揪着那个小袋子在那个在本的面前晃了晃，放到了面前的桌子上，继续说， “ 可能只是还不太懂这个生意的好处，正巧，墨西哥人我这里有点现货。 ”

“ 这批货绝对物有所值。 ” 墨西哥人吐着烟说道。他的英语口音很重，语气中的炫耀难以掩饰。 “ 看见没，绝对够纯，所以特别容易上瘾。像我们一样找个大学什么的附近，你不知道现在年轻人有多喜欢这个，能他妈赚不小一笔。 ”

本没有碰，只是示意查理拿起来看看，查理装模作样地端详了一会，向他点了点头，于是他也拿起那个小袋子装模作样地端详了一会，假装遗憾地说： “ 看上去是不错，不过谢谢你的好意。 ”

墨西哥人皱了皱眉，说： “ 韦德，我可是听说你是一个守信的人。 ”

“ 一些计划上的小变动。 ”

“ 比如 ‘ 小小的意外 ’ ？ ”

“ 比如 ‘ 小小的意外 ’ 。 ”

墨西哥人啧了一声，猛的吸了一口烟。

“ 汤米 · 达顿是以你的名义和我们达成的协议，或许他是出了一点 ‘ 小小的意外 ’ ，不过到现在你要叫停交易 ——”

本打断了他的话： “ 这就是为什么我不要求退回汤米之前给你们的定金，并且带来了这个 ——” 他指了指刚才被墨西哥人手下搜出来的那两卷钱，现在正躺在桌子的角落上。

“ 定金是赔给老博斯的，而这是给你的。 ” 查理替本把后半句补充完了，墨西哥人瞄了一眼查理，又把视线放回本的身上。

“ 作为失约的赔礼。 ” 本假笑了一下。

从某种程度上来讲，本和死去的汤米来到图森的目的是一样的，都是 “ 购物 ” ，只不过买的东西不一样，卖家也不一样。本的卖家是老博斯的弟弟小博斯，他在图森的珠宝店就像是芝加哥那个洗衣店一样充满秘密且小有名气。本正巧知道他有一块漂亮的祖母绿，从欧洲搞来的，瑕疵极少且绿的惊人 —— 他可不想因为汤米的愚蠢搞砸了早就策划好的交易。

墨西哥人把钱拿到手上看了看，充满兴味地打量了一下他。

“ 你想要什么？韦德。 ”

“ 我们希望周日和小博斯的会面能如约进行。 ”

墨西哥人挑了挑眉， “ 仅仅是这样？ ”

本点了点头： “ 仅仅是这样。 ”

墨西哥人没有第一时间回答，口中的烟吞吞吐吐，似乎是在犹豫，但本看到他的视线死死的锁在了那两卷钱上，就知道这没什么悬念了。小小的沉默过后，墨西哥人又点着了一根烟，果然开口说： “ 既然本 · 韦德这么诚心诚意，那我想我们可以在这批货上达成一些共识。我会转告老博斯的。但是嘛，至于小博斯那边 ——”

枪口忽然齐刷刷地指向了本，于是本停下伸进外套内衬的手，查理几乎是迅速夺了一把枪，现在正指向了墨西哥人的脑袋，在他脚下，一个男人正抱着胳膊哀嚎。

本也欣赏查理的这一点：足够迅速。

“ 大家都放轻松， ” 本缓缓掏出来的是另外一卷钱，他示意给墨西哥人看，然后把它放在了桌上， “ 一个小惊喜。 ”

墨西哥人瞪了一眼那个有汉字纹身的手下，摆了摆手，示意其他人把枪放下。

“ 小博斯那边的安排会如约进行。 ” 他意味深长地看了一眼本， “ 还有什么吗？ ”

本想了想，还真想起来一件事情。

“ 如果可以的话，或许叫你的几个小混混别总跟着我？ ” 本假笑着， “ 我可不想每次操什么人之前都要甩掉几个尾巴。 ” 墨西哥人瞄了一眼查理，大声笑了起来， “ 你可不算低调，韦德。 ” 他站了起来。 “ 不过我会把他们撤走的，你和你的小情人可以随便玩花样。 ”

本也站了起来，墨西哥人同他握了握手，随即指着桌子上刚刚放下的那卷钱，说： “ 希望你次不要再玩这种小惊喜了。 ”

本给了他百分之七十真诚的笑容，回答道： “ 那是自然。 ”

本在晚上和男孩们小酌了几杯，权当谈判顺利的犒劳，但直到从灰色离开时他还在想那个男人左臂上纹的汉字。本之前结交了几位中国朋友、读过一点关于东方历史的书、偷过一次唐人街，所以他多少认得几个笔画简单的汉字。大多数汉字都方方正正，在本的眼里看起来差不多，导致他一度好奇是不是在东方人的眼里英文单词也没什么区别。本 · 韦德一旦开始在意什么事情就很难在想明白之前放弃，于是他认为自己或许需要造访一趟市图书馆，搞一本字典翻翻，只是现在已经是后半夜了，街上空无一人，就像空中没有一朵云。

他的男孩们在这之前陆续回去了，只有查理告诉本他会在街边等他。本现在用肉眼就可以直接看到夜空上的星星，不过在夜的笼罩下，只有路灯下的事物才算得上是真正的清晰可见。本莫名想起了丹 · 埃文斯的好视力，他前一阵子搞到了丹的笔录，里面叙述的远比本的想象中要详尽 —— 还有那愤怒，因为愤怒而熠熠生辉的双眼。本今天晚上没再碰见丹，多少有些可惜，因为丹也是需要他想明白的其中之一。

“ 本 · 韦德。 ”

他的名字被念了出来，在空旷的街上显得很是突兀。这不是查理的声音，本把手伸到腰间。他以为这会是墨西哥人没及时叫回去的小混混，却没有想到威廉 · 埃文斯缓缓走出了阴影，到了街灯的光亮之下。威廉的眉弓投下一片投影，将那双酷似丹的绿眼睛含在了里面，他的声音十分坚定，手却止不住在颤抖。

“ 我可以问你一件事么？ ”


	7. Chapter 7

“…… 埃文斯先生？埃文斯先生！ ”

丹猛地回过神来。

“ 钱已经扣了 ” 坐在对面的柜员有不耐烦地敲了敲玻璃， “ 还有什么业务需要办理吗，埃文斯先生？ ”

窗外的某条路在施工，钻机的突突声让有些嘈杂的银行大厅显得更为忙乱。丹摇了摇头，柜员几乎是立刻叫了下一位过来，他默默收好了文件离开了银行。

丹有种不好的预感。在图森的街上，他恍惚间觉得自己在进行一场长途旅行，以惊人的速度失去了生活的方向，变的不安而迷茫。可笑的是这竟还给了他消失多年的直觉，像是巷子里的熟悉而陌生的枪声，感知仿佛潮水一般将他窒息。丹拿过拖车里递出来的咖啡，忽然意识到了一些微不足道的细节，比如威廉从凤凰打给他的那通电话似乎用的是公共电话。那是一通很短的谈话，几乎只是走了个过场，从没有告诉丹他住在旅馆的哪间房 —— 丹知道这是一个强烈的 “ 不希望这几天被打扰 ” 的信号。

急于从回忆中脱离，丹决定开口发起一场谈话： “ 一直都会是这样吗，这个？ ” 他问道。

“ 哪个？哦，你指这个声音。 ”

买咖啡的抬起眼来瞄了一眼，似乎终于找到找到了什么抱怨的出口，开始喋喋不休起来： “ 得亏你提起来，就是后面那个厂房前不知道是修路还是通下水道，已经断断续续地搞了一个月，搞得我都快要神经衰弱了。 ” 他似乎想起来什么，声音低了下来了一些。

“ 和你讲，我现在闭起眼睛都是那个钻机的突突声，真的烦透了。 ”

丹点了点头表示同情，说： “ 这的确不好受。 ”

那个人长叹一口气，招了招手让丹把耳朵凑过去，神秘兮兮地说： “ 我猜老博斯绝对拿了点回扣，没准这声音还帮他盖住了什么枪声呢 — 要不照平时他手底下那帮人早就不乐意了，这附近可是他们的地盘。 ”

丹觉得这个名字听起来有点耳熟。

“ 博斯？ ”

“ 哈，新来的吧。 ”

丹点了点头： “ 住在格林大道再往南一点。 ”

“ 哦，那片倒是安静一点。 ”

“ 也许是的。 ”

“ 别招惹他们就好，这帮人仗着有人罩着可算得上猖狂。 ”

“ 比如？ ”

“ 你不是新来的条子或者税务局什么的吧。 ” 买咖啡的忽然皱了皱眉， “ 事先声明，我的拖车在这边已经卖了五年咖啡了，手续齐全，税都交了。 ”

“ 我不认为缺了一只腿也能胜任那个职务。 ”

买咖啡的把头伸长了，看了看丹的腿。

“ 哦，我很抱歉。 ”

丹摆了摆手，他已经习惯了这种客套话，说： “ 我想我儿子喜欢往这片跑，他女朋友住在这附近，就是有点担心。 ”

似乎放心了下来，卖咖啡的继续着： “ 博斯嘛，一般说的是老博斯，为什么这么叫我就不知道了。他可认识不少政客呢，更别说条子，他手下只要犯的事情不大都不会进去。附近不是还有个圣心女校？他们有时候就骚扰那些女学生，我总觉得少不了强奸过几个妞 —— 不过也说不准是不是强奸，我打赌那帮人都嗑高了！老博斯毒品生意可没少干。 ”

他过于慷慨激昂，丹不由得心生怀疑，他喝了一口咖啡试图掩饰，那有点烫，他忍不住啧了一下。

“ 有点烫，忘记提醒你了。 ” 卖咖啡的听起来似乎有点抱歉， “ 不过说实话你可要小心。 ” 他夸张地比划着，说： “ 我之前亲眼看见一个男的被警察从对面街带走，结果没几天就回来了！而我辛辛苦苦早出晚归还会被新来的交警贴罚单，天知道他们是不是也嗑高了，现在的年轻人喜欢这玩意。 ”

“ 我会叫他们注意的。 ”

“ 我侄子曾经躲起来偷偷吸毒，被我抓到过一次， ” 他的语气仍然很昂扬，仿佛在讨论什么拯救世界的大事， “ 可把我气坏了，那会儿我就是发现他 ——”

“ 两杯美式，做快点，对面有人在等。 ”

买咖啡的猛的侧过头往丹身后瞪了一眼，那几乎把丹吓到了。

“ 那会我就是发现他天天往街上跑 ——”

“ 还他妈的卖不卖了！ ”

卖咖啡的在围裙上擦了擦手，嘟囔了几句。

“ 真他妈不合时宜。 ” 他用只有丹能听到的音量抱怨着。再回话时，竟已经满脸堆笑： “ 卖，卖，稍等一下。 ”

他捣鼓咖啡机的间隙对丹摊了摊手，说： “ 不能让旁边的咖啡店抢生意啊。 ”

丹摇了摇头，举起咖啡又喝了一口，说实话这是他喝过最难喝的咖啡之一。一个想法忽然从他脑中闪过，丹试图抓住它的尾端再次窥探，却发现徒劳无功。

回到公寓，丹仍没有摆脱那种有些迷茫而恍惚的状态，他似乎意识到了一些东西，却无法把它们厘清，所以仍旧只能粗暴地把它们统统归为不好的 “ 预感 ” 。丹猜想这是因为他昨晚基本没合过眼的原因 —— 不是因为疼痛，那些止痛片仿佛真的对这种莫须有的疼痛起到了一些效果，是梦魇屡次三番的惊扰，让他无法彻底入眠。打开水龙头，丹用凉水洗了洗脸，花了一阵子试图把眼神聚焦。当他看清时，映入眼中的是一个眼窝深邃而脸颊消瘦的男子，正眉头紧锁地看着他，丹的心脏漏了一拍，随即意识到那是他自己。

他何时变得这么绝望而疲惫？丹想着，继续与镜中的自己对视。是否是因为他通常会把事情想的有点糟？墨菲定律，他猜，做了正确的事，但总演变成最坏的结局，到现在已经多多少少习惯了。丹吞咽了一下，镜中的目光也随着变得压抑而好奇，或许因为丹正在借着涣散的注意力冒险地进行一场从未有过的自我剖析。丹莫名想起了本 · 韦德和他帽檐下的目光，那看上去总是轻巧且随意，但是丹知道每个被注视的人都被放在了天平上比较、测量。丹承认他被那种目光所吸引。

他忽然想知道自己是被如何看待的，以至于本 · 韦德在丹目睹了他的罪行之后没有选择除掉丹，反而和他建立了一种奇怪的默契。那会是什么？一个失败的农场主、一个沉默的父亲，还是一个可以威胁到他的士兵？不，断然不可能是一个士兵，瞧瞧他现在涣散的注意力，丹几乎不敢相信他已经走到了思考的边缘。

就像他会在意一个来自罪犯的评价，想到这里，丹有些自嘲地笑了笑。电话铃声打断了他的自我剖析，其实丹也走到了极限，他解脱一般地从镜子面前离开，接起了电话。

“ 埃文斯。 ” 他开口才发现自己的声音已经嘶哑到近乎失语，于是轻咳了几声。

“ 谢天谢地，丹？是你吗？ ”

艾玛的声音有些急促，这令丹多少有点惊讶，艾玛不怎么喜欢打电话，她更倾向于面对面的交流。

“ 艾玛？ ”

“ 是我，丹，我必须要问你一些事情。 ” 艾玛调整了下呼吸，小心地说： “ 我想你上次告诉我 …… 威廉现在应该是已经去凤凰城了？ ” 她声音里写满了犹豫，似乎不知道怎么开口。

“ 是的，圣玛丽大教堂明天下午的那个活动，他提前过去了几天。 ”

“ 你确定？ ”

“ 我亲眼看见他上了车。 ”

“ 他给你打过电话了吗？ ”

“ 只有刚到的那天， ” 丹似乎隐约知道了艾玛想说的， “ 他没有去，是吗？ ”

“ 我想是的。 ”

丹可以听见艾玛在电话那头舒了一口气，仿佛她刚才已经准备好承接丹的怒火。丹一时间有点不知所措，他应该生气吗？

“ 他在哪里，艾玛？ ”

“…… 我想我上午可能看到了他。 ”

“ 哪里？ ”

“ 这里，图森， ” 艾玛快速说道， “ 在我进货的途中，我想你最好确认一下，丹。 ”

艾玛的声音仍然保留了那种急促，说： “ 有什么需要的话，来酒吧找我。 ”

丹打给了旅馆，那边告诉他威廉的预定从未入住，也难怪威廉打给他的那通电话用的是公共电话，而没有告诉他一些更多的信息。丹觉得自己拨号码的手可能在抖，因为迟来的不安已经渐渐升腾了起来，但事实上他无比顺畅地按下了爱丽丝的号码，几乎没有犹豫。电话那边滴了几声，马克接了起来。仅仅是一阵子没有和他说话，他的声音就听起来不一样了 —— 马克告诉他威廉没有回去过比斯比。随后，丹开车径直去了薇薇安家，那已经是黄昏时分，街道被落日镶上了金色，丹仍然可以听见背景的钻机声。

丹刚熄火下车就在薇薇安家门口撞见了她。她手上捧着几本厚厚的乐谱，看上去刚从钢琴课回来。这孩子甚至还没来得及出发去往凤凰城，丹有些庆幸，因为他一直不知道怎么和薇薇安的父亲蒂埃里开展一段非宗教性质的谈话。

薇薇安左右张望了一番，仿佛在确认什么，随后才努力挤出一个笑容，和丹打了招呼，看起来比丹想的还要虚弱，连呼吸声都有些小心翼翼。她披着一件开衫，细声细语地告诉丹不知道威廉在哪里。说话期间，薇薇安刻意地避开了丹的视线，捏着乐谱的手来回搓动，丹留意到她隐瞒了什么。

所以这一切是一个计划还是一个意外？焦虑瞬间让丹手脚发凉。

但是那并不是愤怒，丹知道自己没有立场感到愤怒，他尚未看清全貌。他只能看出来薇薇安没有说谎，只是有所隐瞒，这两者区别甚微，放在平时必然难以比较，丹也只是借着忽然回归的直觉得以辨明。

他没有选择继续往下逼迫，因为薇薇安看上去那么苍白而脆弱，像是易碎品一样。丹的语气忍不住越来越平和，他吞咽了一下，压抑住自己语气中的恐惧和恼火，说： “ 如果他联系你了，记得告诉我。 ” 薇薇安点了点头。

“ 埃文斯先生。 ” 丹试图转身离开，但是薇薇安叫住了他。他停下脚步，探究地回望她的眼眸。

“ 谢谢您，埃文斯先生。 ” 薇薇安说。丹诧异地发现自己对薇薇安一直有所误解，因为她现在的眼神和声音一样坚定。

“ 当你找到威廉的时候，也请告诉他，我仍旧不赞同他，我从不想让他去为我去做那些事情 —— 不过我想他无法接受。 ”

丹可以辨别出这句话背后的无奈与劝解，但是他仍然沉浸在对薇薇安新的认识中，以至于只是点了点头。

他回忆起电话那头马克的猜测：

“ 威廉可能只是想静一静，他之前做过这个，您记得的。 ”

丹的确记得。那时候威廉和丹大吵了一架，或者说是丹说了几句话后，威廉单方面地对他吼叫了半个小时，然后消失了一晚上。原因丹也记得很清楚，是因为他不满威廉冲动之下揍了一个孩子，下手很重，差点把对方送进了医院。在之后丹找到威廉的时，威廉只是躺在山坡上发呆。他抬起头看向丹的眼神还没有那么不屑，丹载他回家的途中在漫画店停留了一下，威廉在脸上努力保持的厌恶一下子就松动了。

丹回到了车上，用双手紧紧把住方向盘，看着太阳的余晖从建筑物上渐渐消失。

还差一点，丹想，还差一点。

他错过了什么？

灰色酒吧理应在营业，但是门上却挂着临时休业的牌子。丹看着里面亮着灯，试探性地敲了敲门，那被艾玛迅速拉开了。她劈头盖脸地向丹发问： “ 你找到他了吗，有没有打听到什么消息？他还好吗？ ” 她听起来似乎比丹还要慌张。

“ 他不在我能想到的所有地方。 ” 丹简单地陈述着，随后沉默地看着艾玛。酒吧里没有一个人，艾玛焦虑地在丹四周踱步，甚至没有注意到丹不寻常的冷静。

“ 或许你该报警。 ” 艾玛的脚步忽然顿住了，她的眼神看着窗外，手指着吧台后面的电话说道。

丹眯起了眼睛。

艾玛又说了一遍： “ 或许你应该报警，丹。 ”

丹仍然没有说话，于是艾玛侧过了头。

“ 丹？ ”

丹问道： “ 你在隐瞒些什么？ ”

艾玛的躯干瞬间僵直，定在原地。她发出了一声噎在喉咙里的叫喊，棕色的眼睛瞪大了。丹没有动，只是审视地回望。

就是这样，丹想着，不必说第二遍，只要她说出来，他就可以知道这一切。

艾玛的胸膛因为急促的呼吸起起伏伏，好几次想说些什么，都没能组织出话语，过了一会，她终于可以说出声来，但是声音仍在颤抖，她说： “ 我看见本 · 韦德给了他一把枪。 ”


	8. Chapter 8

灰色里一片死寂，直到电话铃声突兀地灰色酒吧中回响。一时间艾玛和丹都没有动，只是放任铃声刺耳地响起，然后停下。

本 · 韦德。

丹现在想起来博斯是谁了，多亏了艾玛的这句话，他终于得以把线索穿针引线，将预感转为推测。丹其实有点想笑，当然会是本 · 韦德，带着枪声闯进了丹理应平淡无奇的新生活的是他，当然会和这一切的一切有关，是丹自己的疏忽才迟迟没有把它们联系起来。那天关于巷子里所发生的目击询问，他从赫兰德和手下警官的谈话中听到过博斯这个名字，自然，那也是关于本 · 韦德的谈话。

铃声又响了，这次似乎声音更大，也有可能是丹渐渐从思绪中抽离了出来。艾玛是先按耐不住的那个 —— 她无助地看了看丹，发现丹没有试图去接的意思，于是犹豫了一会，低下头快步绕到了电话旁。

她把听筒攥的死死的，仿佛要从中汲取什么力量，深吸一口气接起了电话： “ 灰色酒吧。 ”

丹看到一丝阴霾从她脸上闪过，艾玛顿了一下，抬起头来时似乎做回了平时的她，优雅且自信。艾玛神情复杂地看向丹，除了额头上的汗珠和有些凌乱的发丝，再没有什么可以昭示她刚刚的失态。她缓缓举起听筒向丹示意，说： “ 找你的。 ” 丹想他知道电话的另一头是谁。

他迈着有些一瘸一拐步伐走了过去，从艾玛手中接过了听筒，说： “ 韦德。 ”

“ 丹。 ”

“ 晚上好。 ”

“ 晚上好，丹。 ” 本的声音传了过来，有些不太真切。

“ 你还在图森？ ”

“ 当然。 ”

“ 什么时候离开？ ”

“ 一些事情还没处理完，不过可以肯定不是现在。 ” 本似乎被逗乐了， “ 这么关心我的动向，丹？我想我现在有点受宠若惊了。 ”

“ 他和你在一起吗？ ”

“ 是的。 ”

“ 他 ——” 丹一时间不知道问些什么， “ 他还好吗 ” 、 “ 他没有受伤吧 ” ，还有那他有些不敢问的 ——“ 他有没有杀人？ ”

“ 为什么不先问问他的谋杀对象现在是死是活？ ”

丹发现自己竟松了一口气，他把听筒换到了左手上，能感受到自己刚刚已经出了一层薄汗，现在已经手脚冰凉。他的掌心能够清晰地勾勒出听筒在手底下的弧度，那几乎是在发烫。丹屏住了呼吸 —— 他不喜欢赌，但是有时候别无选择。

“ 我相信他没有这个机会。 ”

“ 哦？ ”

“ 他可能会打伤了谁，但是断然不可能杀人。 ”

本轻笑了几声，说： “ 对自己儿子的道德观这么有自信？ ” 他似乎是在那头点着了一根烟，丹能听到打火机的声音和韦德那声长长的叹息。

“ 我只是觉得 ——” 丹缓缓说着，为了掩饰他的试探与不安， “ 你不会让威廉在这个节骨眼上杀了你合作伙伴那边的人，韦德。 ” 本没有立刻回话，丹知道他赌对了，于是他压抑下爬上脊背的愤怒，继续带上他的克制与冷静。

“ 说实话，白粉？韦德，虽然我不是一个聪明人，但我以为你会是。 ”

“ 那你的假设有点盲目。 ”

“ 我会确保今后把你想的更糟。 ”

本又笑了，说： “ 足够接近，但是仍然不太准确。我想你忽略了是我给了威廉那把枪？ ”

“ 我父亲留下来的那块表应当还算趁手。 ”

“ 的确，除了旧了一点无可挑剔。 ” 他听起来颇为满意，似乎又吸了一口烟。

丹的呼吸变重了： “ 你在哪里？ ”

“ 别着急啊。 ”

没有继续，大抵是因为本在吐着烟，这只增加了丹的焦躁 —— 他在等，冥冥中他知道韦德会给他答案，但是他的耐心迟早会输给愤怒。

“ 他在哪里？韦德！ ” 丹低声吼道。

电话那头仍是一片安静，丹喘着气，似乎听到了不属于他自己的细小的呼吸声，电流在耳边微弱地滋滋响着，空气似乎在流淌，一声叹息后，本的声音渐渐融入了其中。

“‘ 人所行的，在自己眼中都看为正， ’” 韦德在听筒另一端喃喃地说着， “‘ 唯有耶和华衡量人心。 ’”

丹的愤怒莫名被抚平了。他想起了降雨来临前的那个下午，韦德的铅笔在纸张上沙沙作响。

“ 箴言 21 ，北郊教堂边的汽车旅馆。 ”

他放下话筒冲了出去。

在丹抵达那个汽车旅馆时，本正站在门口背着光抽烟。门廊的灯勾勒出他的剪影，虽说没戴着那顶黑帽子，但纵使是丹也无法看清那阴影下的表情。他只能看见指尖的红点随着本呼吸的节奏明明暗暗。

本昂起头，深吸了一口烟，慢慢的吐了出来，说： “ 要不要也来一根？你来晚了一点，丹。 ” 丹摇了摇头，本没趣地随手把烟头扔到了地上，往后退了一步用脚碾了碾，那里已然躺着几根扭曲的烟蒂。

“ 就像你的儿子一样。 ” 本补充道。

现在他站到光里了，丹想着，但是他的浑身上下仍然是黑色，与刚才几乎无异，只是能现在能看清他的面庞，他的眼角微微下垂，下巴上毛茸茸地留着一圈胡茬，看上去像是一个无害的中年人，但是丹不会错过他神态中的攻击性和那把明晃晃别着的枪。丹注意到一条链子从他的兜里垂下来，隐隐地反射着光。

本做了一个请的手势，把丹引了进去。他们路过了前台，桌子后面的女人手里也夹着一根烟，用眼角瞟了他们一眼，伸手把墙上的电视音量调大。于是丹跟着他慢慢走上了楼梯，墙壁上墙漆剥落的地方似乎又用新漆草草刷了几下，颜色浅了一层，也艳了几度，看起来仍旧格格不入。本的背暴露在丹的面前，先几级走在丹的前面，速度不是很快。木质台阶因为长期的踩踏，中央都凹陷了下去，丹走的很小心。

他踏上最后一级台阶，本向他指了指最里面那间房，丹走了过去，门牌上用夸张的花体写着 “310” ，现在已经磨损了很多，黯淡着，可以想象曾经因为金属漆闪闪发光过。

他知道威廉就在那扇门的后面。

“ 我想我最好站的远一点。 ” 本伸手比划了一下，往侧面退了几步，给丹让开了一条道。丹走上前举起手，谨慎地的敲了敲门，房间里一片沉寂，没有回音。

“ 威廉。 ” 他试了试，门没有锁。

“ 我要进来了。 ”

丹缓缓推开那扇门。在房间内，威廉坐在椅子上，面前放着一把枪。

丹一共只走了五步，一步比一步艰难。

“ 爸！我 ——” 这是威廉没能完成的句子，似乎是一句辩解。

威廉的脸色看起来很差，他的手摇摇晃晃伸向面前的枪，丹忽然就被钉住了。

虽然他知道威廉手头有一把枪，但那是脑海中的猜测，仍有隔阂 —— 仅仅是一个虚影笼罩在模糊的眩光下，供他拼凑起来事情的全貌。现在，它们清晰无比地呈现在丹面前，他甚至可以看清那把枪已经打开了保险。丹忽然觉难以呼吸，仿佛陷入了噩梦的漩涡中，亲眼看见威廉拿着枪的事实犹如惊雷一般洪亮骇人，让他猝不及防。

“ 我一定要杀了他。 ” 威廉的眼神可能流露出了一丝求助，但是丹无暇顾及，因为威廉的手仍然放在那里。

这比脑中的构想更令人惶恐百倍：他的儿子的手正放在那黑色的枪柄上，虚虚地握着。这是那么不计后果、无所顾忌，一时间丹只想否定这一切：一把已经打开了保险，时刻可以上膛击发的枪，只要轻轻一扣就会夺取一个人的生命 —— 丹曾握着那么一把枪，而现在那把枪被握在他儿子的中。这怎么可能？丹仍然不敢相信，威廉怎么可以如此鲁莽地想去夺取一个人的性命？

他感到头晕目眩。 “ 你敢拿起来它。 ” 丹声音嘶哑地说。

“ 我必须替她这么做。 ” 威廉的回答则近乎耳语。

“ 把你的手从那上面拿开。 ”

威廉吐了一口气，没有听他的。 “ 我必须替她这么做！ ” 他又说了一遍，这回更加坚定，带上了怒火。 “ 我不能让她成日面对这种骚扰！ ” 他站了起来，直直的撞向丹的眼神。

“ 如果他不死，这永远无法结束！ ”

丹有些恼怒了： “ 我说了，松开那把枪，威廉！ ”

威廉仅仅是退缩了一下，紧接着抓起了那把枪死死地把它扣在手心，挑衅地看着丹。窗外的公路驶过了一辆卡车，鸣笛声仿佛被拉长，顺着敞开的窗闯了进来充斥着整个房间。丹猛地一惊，眼神一下子冷了下来 —— 还能有什么其他的在等着他？

“ 或许你该听你父亲的话。 ”

威廉猛地转头。

本 · 韦德不知何时进入了这个空间，站到了丹的旁边，他意味深长地看了一眼威廉，转而向丹点了点头，说： “ 鉴于你的策划谋杀的对象不在这里。 ”

威廉眼中仍旧是愤怒 —— 那种无端的愤怒，把矛头指向了包括威廉自己在内的所有人，丹没有错过那一闪而过的不甘。威廉的眉毛竖了起来，声音几乎算得上在咆哮： “ 韦德！你怎么敢耍我！ ”

韦德的语气轻佻地说： “ 相信一个罪犯的话，十分明智的选择。 ”

“ 你说了他会在这里！ ” 威廉的声音更大了，似乎有些崩溃。

“ 可我在这里看见过他，他为什么不再出现了？韦德！你干了什么 ——” 他语无伦次地叫嚷着，挥舞着手臂，丹忽然有种不好的预感。只见威廉用双手端起来那把枪，把枪口指向了本的脑袋。在反应过来之前，丹的身体已经率先迈开了步伐，挡在了他们之间。本愣了一下，摸向腰间的手没有再动。

威廉迅速把眼睛抬了起来，满脸惊慌，瞳孔收缩着，马上就又被无法遏制的怒火淹没了。

“ 看在上帝的面子上，爸，他甚至是个罪犯！ ”

“ 那不是你杀他的理由。 ”

“ 你就任由他为所欲为？ ” 威廉的质问咬牙切齿。

“ 这不是你的责任。 ”

威廉难以置信地看着丹。 “ 你 ——” ，他的声线因为愤怒颤抖着， “ 你又懂什么？ ” 他的身躯也在颤抖，紧接着是声嘶力竭地怒吼： “ 你每次都像个窝囊废一样忍气吞声，坚持着那些狗屁原则，所以才成了现在这个落魄样！如果不是你 ——” 威廉喘着粗气，并没能说完，只是战栗地瞪着丹。丹忽然不知如何作答，只能维持严肃而沉默的注视，他恍惚间觉得地上仍布满了水晶球的碎片，像是无法避免的结果和残酷的嘲讽。

“ 你从来都不懂。 ” 威廉的语气弱了下去，愤怒渐渐变成了失望 —— 就是那种眼神，几乎对丹不屑一顾。他跌坐回椅子上，终于用尽了力气。手无力地安置在膝盖上，虚握着那把枪。丹怔怔地看着威廉额头渗出的汗珠像是泪水一般，顺着脸颊滑了下来，滴落在地毯上，那声音几乎微不可闻。丹忽然就明白了。

丹说： “ 不，威廉，是你从来都不懂。 ”

“ 如果你扣下扳机带走了一条性命，你也会是罪犯， ” 丹继续着，惊讶于自己口吻中的冷酷，那几乎不掺杂任何性质的宽慰， “ 在我过来之前，我去见了薇薇安。 ”

丹看见威廉抬起来了头。

“ 她说她从不想让你做这些。在你的手上握着那把天杀的枪试图为她讨伐正义时，你有考虑过她吗？她的想法，她的立场，她的家庭？哦，听说她和你说过，只是你无法接受 —— 是否因为你沉浸在自己的愤怒中，从未真正地去理解她的选择？ ” 丹往前迈了一步。

“ 但是，这 ——”

“ 这是单纯的自我满足，而你从未做好开枪的准备。 ”

“ 我不能让她成日面对这种骚扰！ ” 这次威廉的声音底气没有那么足了。

丹又走了一步，现在他可以居高临下地看着他的儿子了。丹瞄了一眼那把被握在右手的枪，说： “ 威廉，你刚才甚至忘了要上膛， ” 一瞬间丹觉得自己听上去那么像本 · 韦德。

“ 照照镜子吧，看看自己的狼狈，一个决意杀人的人不会这样。 ”

威廉看着他，仿佛一只受惊的鹿，迟迟不能说出话来。

“ 万一她没有逃开呢，万一那个人又找到她呢？ ” 威廉的声音中有种恐慌，那让丹心碎，但他没有停下来。

“ 你压根承受不起手上带血的折磨，我想如果薇薇安自己来干这个，会比你强上不知几倍。 ” 他上前从威廉手中拿开了那把枪 —— 那几乎毫不费力。丹看了一眼，的确没有上膛，于是把它甩到了角落里，险些砸中了台灯。

威廉的眼眶红了起来，无比困惑和挫败，说： “ 为什么，她明明那么困扰。 ”

“ 这是需要你去理解的。 ”

“ 为什么她不想让我这么做呢？ ” 威廉问道， “ 那我又应该做些什么？ ” 他的拳头攥得死死地，开始哽咽。这种难以消解的愤怒，丹想 —— 最后都会化为绝望的疼痛，只能选择接受。眼泪倏然从威廉的脸颊上滚了下来，丹可以看出来他不需要一个回答，因为那几乎是在自己质问自己，但是丹还是决定说些什么，因为威廉不应该承受这些，他没有做好准备，丹会保证他永远不会做好准备。

“ 不应该是你，威廉，也不应该是现在。 ”

他跪下来伸手抱紧了他，不存在的腿隐隐作痛。

“ 有些疼痛令人难以忍受 ——” 丹卡住了，无助地看着威廉在他的怀里抽泣，吞咽下自己口中的苦涩，说： “ 当真的无路可走的时候，我会替你扣下扳机。 ”

他安抚般地用手轻拍着威廉的背，威廉的啜泣渐渐变成了哭号，眼泪浸润了丹的胸膛。丹侧过头，看见本正立在门廊上。

察觉到丹投向他的目光，本点了点头向他示意，以往隐藏在调笑下的审视现在赤裸裸地放在明面上，和丹久久地对视着，直到那双蓝眼睛里带上了丹不知怎么归类的情愫。他似乎想压压帽沿，但是手伸到一半发现他没有戴帽子，于是转而摩挲着自己的下巴和嘴唇。

本继续看了一会，率先结束了对视，转身离开了。


	9. Chapter 9

丹把威廉送回了比斯比，连带着薇薇安一起 —— 他们都需要一个安静的空间整理好各自的思绪，从泥沼中爬出来。丹揉了揉他的指节，那有点酸痛，他想这是因为他不小心揍了蒂埃里一拳的原因，谁叫他不同意让薇薇安旷掉明天（现在可以说是今天了）在圣玛丽的活动和下周的钢琴课，去他的，丹想着，我可能早就想揍他了。

他带着两个孩子敲开爱丽丝的门时，爱丽丝没有追问什么，马克睡眼惺忪地揉了揉眼睛，和丹拥抱了一下。

“ 你知道你可以留下来睡一会的，马上就天亮了 ”

“ 有些东西还需要回去拿一趟。 ” 丹简言意骇，爱丽丝没有再挽留。

回程的路上他还是多多少少有些后悔，因为他困的不行，险些开出了公路，所以只好干脆把车停在路边，坐在车里眯了一个小时，保持着浅浅的呼吸，避免陷入昏睡 —— 他怕如果彻底闭上眼，那些不想记住的细节就会像走马灯一样在他眼前出现。他没有直接回公寓，而是先找了蒂埃里，在那个男人不赞同的目光下整理出薇薇安匆忙中忘记拿走的几件外套和书本。蒂埃里看他的眼神很是警惕，带着点畏惧，好像生怕丹再给他一拳似的。紧接着丹又去找艾玛解释了一通来龙去脉 —— 在艾玛的强烈要求下，丹把手上刚刚拿到手的东西都递了出去，自己则不小心趴在桌子上睡着了。

他从黑暗中醒来时周围空无一人，头昏脑胀得愣了一会，试图搞清这是黎明前还是黄昏后。他瞅见了艾玛留的字条，于是在离开时帮她锁好了门，头脑发懵地绕了一个街区才回到自己的公寓，现在正站在门口翻找门钥匙。

伸进外套内侧的手摸到了一个坚硬的金属制品，丹顿了一下 —— 是那把枪，和钥匙紧紧贴在一起。迷蒙的倦意瞬间一扫而空，丹清醒了过来。

“ 操，上帝啊。 ”

“ 注意语言，丹，你该感谢你的儿子不在这里， ” 本的声音慢悠悠地飘了过来， “ 抱歉弄脏了你的地毯。 ”

光线闪了几下，照亮了房间的每一个角落，本坐在沙发上抬手挡了一下，有些不满，说： “ 太刺眼，能关几盏吗？ ” 丹注意到地毯上有几块血渍。

“ 你是刚杀了什么人，还是被什么人杀了？ ” 他问。

“ 至少不是后者，否则你现在就见不到我了。 ”

“ 我不太确定我是否想见到你。 ”

“ 丹，关一盏吧，体谅一下伤患， ” 本说道，拉起左腿的裤管给丹示意，那上面已经用纱布绕了几圈，不过隐隐渗着血渍。 “ 小擦伤，不过现在我们是一对瘸子了，我想你会宽宏大量尊重一下我的意见，关上几盏灯然后给我一点止痛药。 ”

丹皱了皱眉。对于本知道他的住址这一点并没有感到惊讶，但是他没料到这个。他抬手关了一盏灯，把钥匙挂起来后走进了卧室。他拉开抽屉，结果发现止痛药已经被放在了明面上 —— 看来韦德已经参观了一圈，丹只好转手多拿了一卷纱布。

“ 你真贴心。 ” 本笑盈盈地看着他。

“ 别再弄脏其他地方了，我不太清楚怎么打扫。 ”

纱布被一层一层绕开，底下出现了一条新鲜而狭长的伤口，已经缝了针，不过还是多少渗着血。子弹擦伤，但没有伤到动脉，丹分析着 —— 似乎处理的还算及时。他瞥了一眼沙发边矮桌上的电话，又想起躺在自己胸前的枪，只得在心里摇了摇头，并在本示意前出手剪断了多余的纱布，看着他用手灵巧地在末端打了一个漂亮的结。

“ 合作愉快， ” 本满意地说， “ 再给我一杯水好吗？被药片噎死可不是什么光采的死法。丹，如果我死在这里会给你和你的男孩带来一些不必要的麻烦。 ”

“ 你的出现已经带来了一些不必要的麻烦。 ”

“ 我喜欢这句恭维。 ”

“ 彼此彼此。 ”

“ 所以怎么着，要打给警察吗？ ” 本从容地往后一靠，把胳膊搭在了沙发靠背上，刻意展示给了丹他外套底下挂在肩上的枪。 “ 你知道那没用，所以为什么不停止这些小动作呢？ ” 他的笑容倏得冷了下来，说： “ 我想想，一次笔录、五通匿名。认真的吗？我都替你感到累了，你是不是还没来得及拨昨天份的，需要我代劳么？ ”

丹没再说什么，因为他看出来这是一个陷阱。韦德似乎总是有意无意地抛出这种可以激怒丹的话，像是一种试探，丹想着，如果是那个还没去过越南的他怕不是已经怒火中烧掏出枪了，而这现在这看来更像一种考验。丹考虑了一会该做何反应，欣慰的发现自己的脑袋仍然足够清醒。

“ 准确的说，七通匿名。 ” 丹说。

本抬了抬眉毛。

“ 两通直接打的赫兰德的私人电话。 ”

本前倾着身子大笑起来，一时间房间里回荡着他的笑声。 “ 赫兰德！ ” 他笑得浑身颤抖，上气不接下气，说： “ 赫兰德？那个赫兰德！丹，你果然从不令我失望！ ” 他费了一番功夫才用手擦了擦笑出来的眼泪，嘴里还念叨着赫兰德的名字，丹冷眼看着他。

“ 你的手下们呢？ ”

“ 散了，这票干完了。 ”

“ 看样子不是很顺利。 ”

“ 算不上我最狼狈的一次。 ” 本终于缓了过来，又舒舒服服地靠了回去，仿佛腿上的伤口对他毫无影响。丹走去接了两杯水，把其中一杯递出去给了本。他没来得及买新杯子，所以给本用的是威廉的杯子，上面印着佐罗的剪影 —— 本把药扔进嘴里，借着水吞咽下去。丹坐到了侧面的沙发上，盯着自己杯中的反光摇摇晃晃。

“ 你杀了几个人？ ” 丹突然问。

本摸了摸下巴，回忆了一下： “ 四个？ ” 他把杯子举起来，端详着上面的佐罗剪影，说： “ 或者五个吧，说实话，事发突然我有点记不清了，不过有个好消息 ——” 他刻意把声音拖长了，丹抬起了头。

“ 我想你儿子计划谋杀的对象不小心在这次交火中丢掉了小命。 ”

“ 博斯的手下？ ”

“ 博斯们的手下， ” 本嘲弄地哼了一声， “ 都是一群出老千的骗子。 ” 他眼神忽然变得凌厉而凶狠，直直地瞪着窗外的某个点，从鼻子里呼出一口气，丹捏紧了杯子。

“ 我和小博斯有通买卖，他们手下的墨西哥人告诉我交易会如约进行，可没有告诉我小博斯会带了伴儿。想用警察牵制住我 —— 他们是以为只有自己在黑白道上都有人吗？ ” 丹不知说些什么，只好安静地看着本 · 韦德举起杯子又喝了一口水。

“ 不过除了这些 ‘ 小小的意外 ’ ，东西还是到手了，甚至省了些钱。 ”

“ 这 ‘ 小小的意外 ’ 是五条人命。 ”

“ 那是自然。 ” 本的声线又从容了起来，尾音轻轻地上挑着，仿佛裹着笑。

“ 为什么告诉我这个？ ”

本抬起眼看了一眼，丹看不懂那里面的情绪。

“ 是啊，为什么呢， ” 本又把目光放回了窗外， “ 就把它当作一次告解吧。 ”

“ 这里可不是教堂。 ”

“ 你我也并非忠实的信徒。 ”

丹忍不住扯了扯嘴角，看来本发现他那有些时日没翻开的圣经了。

过了一会，本忽然说： “ 你不在的时候，有位女士来了电话，那不是艾玛，所以我想： ‘ 这就是传说中的爱丽丝了 ’—— 可别拿那种眼神看着我，丹，我可没能力顺着电话线爬过去谋杀你的妻子。她的声音很动听，像是深林中的百灵鸟，话比你多些，是个交谈的好对象。 ”

“ 她说了些什么？ ” 丹有些惊恐 —— 不是因为本再次抛出爱丽丝，而是他发现这个话题已经很难勾起他的怒火了， “ 你和她说了些什么？ ”

“ 无非就是图森的天气之类的话题，我说你不在，她和我聊了几句就挂了，说是会明天再打来。我就是有点奇怪，她在床上也是这样吗？这么亲切动人的声音，你是个走运的男人，娶到这样的妻子 —— 哦抱歉，现在是前妻了。 ” 丹没有从他的脸上看到丝毫歉意。

“ 你们多久没做过了，丹，少一只腿多少还是有些不便吧？不过我还是好奇，你知道有些人在平时话比较多，操起来却跟操尸体一样；有些人则和你一样， ” 韦德上下打量了一下丹， “ 沉默寡言，但是床上却热情的很。我在想她是哪种类型，反差的那种还是表里如一的那种？ ” 他看上去切切实实地烦恼着，或者就是他的演技过于高超。

丹定了一会，问道： “ 查理 · 普林斯又是哪种类型？ ”

“ 哦！查理， ” 本宛转地念了出来， “ 查理 · 普林斯。 ” 他撸了一把头发，把头往后一仰看向向天花板。丹看见他舔了舔嘴唇，仿佛在回忆什么，他说： “ 如你所见，忠诚但是善妒，傲慢无比，我相信是表里如一。 ”

丹一时间只能无言地盯着本。为什么？他想 —— 为什么韦德要坐在这里告诉他这些？

他问道： “ 你为什么在这里，韦德？ ”

本愣了一下，挂上了假笑，说： “ 你说呢，丹。 ”

“ 我不知道，止痛药？ ”

“ 再仔细想想， ” 本的声音意有所指， “ 我想你还没来得及感谢我。 ”

“ 关于威廉？ ”

“ 关于威廉。 ”

“ 我看不出来哪个部分需要感谢你。 ” 丹有些恼火了，这是什么天杀的字谜游戏吗？

“ 加把劲，丹，或许是 ‘ 北郊教堂边的汽车旅馆 ’ 那个部分，或许是我刚告诉你的 ‘ 你儿子试图谋杀的对象已经死了 ’ 的那个部分。 ”

他嘶哑地吼了出声： “ 韦德！如果你不卖给他那把该死的枪 ——”

“—— 我就没机会看到那出动人的父子情深了， ” 本语气嘲讽地说， “ 你撒谎了不是吗？什么 ‘ 忍气吞声 ’ ，真该让他看看你现在的这个眼神，这几乎要把我撕碎了。而你精心教导的儿子敢向一个臭名昭著的罪犯买枪并企图实施一场谋杀？我一时间都不知道谁更可怕。 ” 本在试探，他仔细挑选每一个说出口的字，借此引诱丹的愤怒破壳而出。正如他所料，丹准备好继续了，本看见他眼里的绿色在燃烧。

“ 可惜时机不太恰当，否则我真的很想看看他怎么开枪的。 ”

“ 把你的嘴给我闭上。 ” 丹几乎是从牙缝中挤出来这句话。

“ 自己手上带血，却不允许自己的儿子那么干 —— 自私的是究竟是他还是你？ ”

“ 韦德！ ” 丹猛的起身，几乎打翻了放着电话的矮桌， “ 闭上你那张嘴，否则我就 ——”

威廉，当然，但是本想知道另外一条线划在哪里。

“ 否则怎样？掏出我的枪毙了我 —— 明明你自己有一把枪。 ” 本饶有趣味地看着了一眼丹的胸膛， “ 杀了我然后自首？别装作不知道，你干过这个，在战场上把子弹送进几百码外的脑袋里时你是否也像现在一样犹豫过？你如果足够快的话，完全可以现在就杀了我，请，悉听尊便，不过在那之前告诉我你杀人的故事，丹，这可是我的临终愿望。 ”

“ 而如果你只是选择打伤我后报警 ——” 本的头微微抬起，和丹对视，那笑容绝对算不上真诚，但是丹发现他没法移开目光， “ 我刚才我是不是忘记提了，明天可能可以在报纸上看见赫兰德的讣告。 ”

“…… 他罪不至死。 ”

为什么？丹不知道多少次压抑住这股冲动 —— 为什么？

“ 赫兰德是个讨厌鬼，不要告诉我你没想过杀了他，丹。 ”

“ 诅咒他去死和杀人是两回事。 ”

“ 你的良心可真敏感，丹，瞧瞧你着急的样子，让我想起来昨天的威廉了，你们父子俩真的是一个模子里刻出来的。 ” 这宛如一桶冰水，从上到下把丹浇得通透。

“ 事实上，我说的是 ‘ 可能 ’ 可以看见他的讣告。 ” 本确保自己把 “ 可能 ” 二字咬的重重的， “ 所以你大可不必这么苦大仇深。 ”

“ 你放过了他？ ”

本看向丹，而丹并不畏惧这目光。本看了一会，没能解读出什么，但是仍轻笑了起来： “ 收起这种目光，可别对我抱期待！丹，因为我的那发子弹打进了他的腹部而不是脑袋！所以 —— 如果幸运的话他还没死，不过无论哪种结果我都不会感到一丝一毫的愧疚。 ” 本冷酷地勾起嘴角，端起来那个佐罗马克杯抿了一口。

“ 你知道吗，你儿子在我答应帮他实施那个小计划的时候也摆出了这幅表情，他说： ‘ 谢谢你，既然你会帮我找到那个罪该万死的人，我相信你不是穷凶极恶。 ’ 多可爱多孩子啊！竟然认为我不是 ‘ 穷凶极恶 ’ ，那么天真 —— 谁又能想到他可以有胆量策划一场谋杀？丹，你不觉得这是你的问题吗，养出这样的孩子，现在还和卖枪给他的杀人犯促膝长谈。 ”

“ 你把你自己放在这个境地，又怎能质疑上帝的决定？所以娱乐我吧，告诉我你晚上的噩梦是不是有关于你手下的亡魂？我从未做过那种噩梦，实在是好奇了 ”

本抬起眼，试图在丹的眼中寻找愤怒，但那已如潮水般消退，他又读不懂丹了。

“ 如果我选择打伤你然后报警？你刚才的话可还没说完，韦德。 ”

“ 本，谢谢，鉴于我们已经这般掏心掏肺了。 ”

“ 说完它吧，本。 ”

“ 如果你只是报警，不管你怎么解释我仍第二天就会被放出来，因一半的警察都是怕麻烦的废物， ” 本摇了摇头， “ 而剩下一半都可以被买通。人岂能比他们的主洁净？这个世间早就没有洁净的白了，我很惊讶你仍相信它，战争理应早早地让你认清了这个现实才对。 ”

丹只是干笑了几声，没有回复，坐在那里像一尊雕塑一样沉思着，本渐渐皱起了眉。

他有些烦躁地敲着手指。他以为这会是那条线，可以引燃丹躯壳之下的那些东西什么的，并已经做好十足的准备迎接那场崩溃或者是爆发。不过转念一想，丹的反应也并非全然出乎意料，从某种程度上来讲他似乎对除了威廉以外其他所有人的道路都漠不关心，保持着一种奇特自律的和清高。像他现在如此凝视着本，一种可敬的沉默，像是相信本不会让他失望一样 —— 他怎么敢用这种眼神看着他？本想起来降雨来临前的那个下午，自从某一刻开始，他可以看到那双眼睛中一闪而过的思慕，就像愤怒一样，隐藏在这个封闭许久的躯壳中。本只想搞清楚究竟是丹的什么这么吸引着他，那外壳现在已经松动了，本只需要再加把劲。

但他突然感到了害怕。

他是那么迫不及待地想要撬开丹，万一 —— 万一那里空无一物又该怎么办？本用眼神描摹着丹的颧骨，最后定在了丹的瞳孔上，脑海里忽然浮现起那个火车站。他坐在行李边读着圣经，等着母亲来接他，他把圣经从封面读到封底，记得烂熟，而她再也没有出现。或许，本想着，或许他真正害怕的是丹变得一览无余。

这是一种新鲜感，当丹真正摊开的时候，他会狠狠地利用他，然后毫不犹豫抛弃他。有些冲动是凭空而来且毫无根据的，他信任这些冲动。

丹许久没有出声，本感到一阵失望，就在他以为他们结束了这场对话时，丹开口了，声音黏黏糊糊的，带着鼻音。他说： “ 本 · 韦德。 ”

本看向丹的双眸，丹的眼睛是那么透彻，仿佛可以洞悉一切，那深色瞳孔外有一圈棕色，然后才是绿。

“ 在这个世界上也没有洁净的黑 ——” 丹把话尾拖长了，说， “ 只有灰色，或深或浅。 ”

本愣在原地，忽然哑口无言。等他的心不再那么想要跳出喉咙的时候，他倾过身子亲吻了丹，丹没有推开他。


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 新手第一次发车，本章可能涉及一些关于残疾人的性爱描写，若引起不适清直接点击下一章，在阅读上应该没有干扰。

本的胡子粗粝地摩擦着丹的脖颈，从容地亲吻着他的嘴唇和下巴。丹死死地抓住了手下的外套，试图把它从本的身上剥下来。

“床。”本在他的耳边说，声音温暖而湿润。

丹点点头表示赞同，说：“床。”

本揪着他去房里的时候碰碎了那个佐罗马克杯，他们相互亲吻，胡乱抚摸着对方。丹忽然庆幸本之前已经‘参观’了这里一圈，否则他们绝没可能顺利地滚到丹那张单人床上——他们摔上去的时候那绝对发出了吱吱呀呀的声响，毕竟它对于两个成年男子来说或许有些太小了。

本把他压在下面，头埋在丹的颈窝里啃噬着他的脖子，他的手探了下去，极富技巧地在丹的阴茎边缘揉弄按压着。操，丹咬住嘴唇咽下一声呻吟，无法遏制得扭动而喘息。本直起腰身脱下外套，丹不住渴望地用眼神顺着他的手追逐向上。现在本的上身只剩下一件衬衫，丹可以直接看到他肩上的枪套，上面装的不是常别被别在腰间的那把消音器手枪，像是一把左轮，枪柄上有着浅金色的浮雕——那是一个耶稣受难十字架吗？丹勉强地分析着，压住身体里泛起的欲望。

“满意你看到的吗？丹。”本把丹的视线拽回来，他正在拉开肩带，然后把枪和枪套放到地上。

“不太确定。”丹说。

“如果这样呢。”

本解开几粒扣子，又附身亲吻了丹的嘴唇。天杀的本·韦德，丹觉得自己可能搞混了快感与疼痛，因为本的亲吻热得发烫，仿佛要把他灼伤。本的胯部缓慢地顶蹭着，手顺着丹腰腰际抚摸着向上把底衫推过了丹的胸膛——然后轻轻一转，钻进了外套。

他拎出来那把枪，拿到丹眼前晃了晃，扔到了地上。

“有点硌手。”本说。

丹抓过他的后脑勺把两个人又拉回了一起，这一次是他把舌头塞进了韦德那张该死的嘴。本愉悦地地哼鸣着，用手托住丹的下巴，饥渴地把嘴张大，像是要把丹吞了一样和他的舌头厮磨在一起。他的另一只手剥开丹的底裤，套弄着丹的阴茎，丹几乎招架不住呻吟出声。

本率先打破了亲吻，轻轻地笑着：“你比我想的要聒噪一点。”

丹恼怒地回击了：“你就不能闭嘴做点实事吗？”

丹的衣服被甩到一边，外裤不知在什么时候已经被本褪了下去，甚至没能堪堪遮住丹的木腿——他的残肢暴露在微凉的空气下，不住地震颤着，丹脸上发烫。本顺着他的喉结一路向下，在他的胯部逗留，然后吞下了他硬的发疼的阴茎。

“操，韦德——”

本没有回话，当然，他的舌头正在吸吮着丹的下体，用口腔包裹吞咽着，丹的身子忍不住弓了起来，把胯部向前送，闭上眼发出几声软糯地呻吟，他的的膝盖酸的要命。本的嘴并没停下来，保持着一个缓慢的速度吞吐着，用手爱抚着丹的胯部，逐渐滑到左腿——仅剩的大腿，猛地把丹的残肢从接合处的嵌套上取了下来，也扔到了一旁。丹惊慌失措地往后一仰，因为本的牙齿也堪堪滑过了他的龟头。

“天啊！韦德！”

“本，谢谢，我以为我说过。”他终于把丹的阴茎吐了出来，抬起头。

“我在想——”本说，“这会感觉如何？”

他一把包住了残肢的末端，包裹在那宽厚的手掌底下，用力地把弄、挤压着，用带着老茧的指腹部剐蹭，然后用推按拧揉，丹瞬间抖得不成样子，大口喘息着抠进了本的背，嘴里不住地恳求。

“别——操！停下——”

“所以你知道触碰这里会让你兴奋吗？”本当然没有停下，他狠狠地掐着丹末端的截面，死死扣进手心，丹疼的头脑发昏浑身发烫，因为过载的感官快要崩溃了，他的瞳孔震颤着，身体因为羞耻不住得痉挛。

“——我猜你知道，爱丽丝是不是这么做过。”本忽然停了下来，安慰似的亲吻着那里。丹狼狈地低头看了看，上面已经被掐出了红印，怕不是明天会青紫起来，本笑着和他对视，蓝眼睛因为欲望深得发黑。“第一次发现的时候是不是吓坏了？”他用手若即若离地摩挲着丹大腿内侧的肌肉，把头埋回丹的颈窝，“我猜你一定觉得很羞耻，从此不在她面前脱下来你的假肢？”

“操！你就不能闭嘴吗！”

“所以你的确知道你喜欢这个？”他贴着丹的皮肤嗤嗤地笑了，炙热的鼻息喷在丹的耳边，“为什么我一点也不惊讶。”

但是本的手忽然离开了那里，操他的本·韦德。丹仰着头着大口喘息着，颤抖了好一会，然后拱起身子追逐着离开的温度，右手试图伸下去抚慰自己硬的发疼的阴茎。

“别着急，丹。”本抓住他的手腕，“我可以回头代劳，不过你需要自己挣来这个。”

本解开皮带，把丹的手放在自己的勃起上，那硬的发烫，丹咕哝了一句，皱着眉看着本。

“话很多，看来你是第二种类型。”

“什么？”本愣了一下。

“表里如一的那种。”

本的蓝眼睛一下子写满了笑意，丹也忍不住笑了，他能感受到他们紧贴着对方的身体都在微微地震动着——然后他猛的发力，把本压在了他身下，低头含住了他的阴茎。

丹能听见本喉咙里滚出来的那声低沉的声响，他专心地用舌尖舔着本勃起的前端，吸吮着，本的手掐进了丹的头发里，浅浅地喘息，发出那种低低地哼鸣声，过了一阵子后顶着胯部开始推进。丹尽力放松喉咙试图稳住自己的呼吸，他听到头上传来嘶的一声抽气，大概是丹的牙齿刮到了哪里——他有些日子没做过这个了。他忽然感到有些抱歉，想要退出来，然而本压根没打算松开他。他扯着丹头发的那只手把丹死死扣在那里，猛烈地抽插了起来，操着丹的嘴，直到呻吟着射到了丹的喉咙里。

然后他松开了手，丹猛地跌下了床。他嘴里的精液多而苦涩，有些可能在拔出来的时候射到了他的睫毛上，那里感觉有些黏黏糊糊地，他一边干呕一边想把嗓子眼里的精液抠出来，胡乱地抹着脸，而本只是喘息着抬眼，说：“抱歉，没想到你这么熟练。”

丹还在干咳，抬头看向本不掺丝毫歉意的笑容，眼睛因为生理性的泪水闪着光，声音嘶哑地像块破布，他说：“操你的。”

本挑了挑眉：“哦？”

丹撑着手，努力用他的右腿站起来，但是他的膝盖不住地打着颤，只能又跌坐回去。“耶稣上帝啊，操你的。”丹呻吟着，声音粗糙无比。

“所以你的这些技巧是从军队里学来的？”本慵懒地问，“他们把你练的还不错。”

“我以为你的腿受伤了。”。

本笑了笑：“止痛药的功劳。”

本把丹拉了回来，从背后开始缓慢地套弄丹的阴茎，从容且温暖，让快感叠加了起来。丹哼了几声，又忍不住咬住嘴唇防止漏出声音，因为本的手又开始抚摸他的腿——操，本真的知道怎么让他感到不知所措。他把丹的头掰了过来，急切地亲吻着他的嘴唇，然后是着他的颧骨。“你的眼睛。”本喃喃地说，温柔地亲吻丹的眼睑，丹想他肯定舔到了那些精液什么的。丹的跨忍不住顶蹭起来，把自己迎向本的手，他觉得自己快要到极限了，但是本仍只是坚定且缓慢地抽动。

“——你就不能快点吗？”丹眼眶湿润地咽下一口呻吟，磕磕绊绊地说出来这句话。

本没有回答他，不过手上加快了速度，丹已经在崩溃的边缘摇摇晃晃地要坠落了，“上帝啊——”他把后半句猛地憋了回去，这种时候他竟然也能意识到自己的声音带上了哭腔，本似笑非笑地哼了一声。

“令人印象深刻，丹，”本说，“哭吧，上帝可不在听——只有我。”

丹抽搐了起来，他的呜咽被本如数吞下，咽到了肚子里。


	11. Chapter 11

丹记不得自己是怎么睡着的。

他醒来的时候可能已经是正午时分，窗帘被拉开了一半，阳光温暖且刺目，屋子里空荡荡的，安静无比，本显然是离开了。丹就那样放空了好一会，然后翻下身子戴好假肢，他的左腿青紫了一片，现在钝钝地疼痛着。他弯下腰，试图在地上找出来他那把被韦德从外套内侧摸出来的枪，结果一无所获 —— 看来这些东西都被本带走了。

丹其实忍不住有些心疼，那块被威廉换给韦德的怀表的确是丹父亲的遗物，现在也落在了本的手上。他抬起头，他看见床头柜上扣着一本书，红褐色的软封皮，书背上烫了金，是丹很久没翻开过的那本圣经，丹相当确定自己曾把它塞到了某个抽屉的最深处。

他暂时没动它，因为他忙着穿好衣服去接客厅里接那响了半天的电话，他还记得本作晚的话 —— 那估计是爱丽丝。

“ 埃文斯。 ” 他拿起听筒说，声音沙哑无比，但是语调却有些轻松，吓了他自己一跳。

“ 丹？艾玛昨天已经把东西送过来了。 ” 爱丽丝的声音从听筒另一边传过来，似乎没有注意到丹声音中不同寻常的部分，继续说着， “ 薇薇安让我向你转达谢意，不过如果她要在这边住上一阵的话，可能要再买点衣服，我回头带她去镇上看看。 ”

“ 嗯，她有什么要拿的东西再告诉我，我可以送过去。 ”

“ 知道了，我会告诉她的。 ”

“ 威廉怎么样？ ” 丹拿着听筒，低头看着电话旁边的烟灰缸，那里面似乎多了几根烟蒂，大概是本留下来的。

“ 威廉似乎有话和你说，不过他不想告诉我 ——” 爱丽丝的声音小了点，似乎转过头在叫他，丹听到那边传来一些杂音，过了一会，爱丽丝的声音又恢复了正常的的大小。

“ 他好像不想在电话上说，你可能要等他去你那边再和他聊了。 ”

“ 我会在注册周开始前接他回来的，麻烦你照顾他们几天。 ” 丹盯着那个烟灰缸发呆。

“ 那就是这周日？我其实不介意薇薇安多在这边呆一阵，以前一直没机会多说几句话 —— 这孩子真贴心，蒂埃里怎么同意你把她接过来？ ” 丹反应了一下，才发现上周已经过去了。

“ 丹尼尔？ ”

丹回过了神。

“ 是的，她是个好女孩， ” 丹顿了一下，说， “ 蒂埃里最近正好比较忙，托我照顾一下。 ”

“ 很难想象他会这样。 ”

“ 我也很惊讶。 ” 丹说。

爱丽丝舒了口气，说： “ 你上次和我说威尔和薇薇安吵架了，不过现在看来关系还可以，他们和好了吧？ ”

“ 我想他们已经和好了，就像你说的那样。 ”

“ 早就告诉你了，小矛盾罢了，不过威廉他看上去有些愧疚，也不肯多和我说些什么，我应该担心吗？ ”

沉默了一会，丹说： “ 我想他会没事的。 ”

“ 我也这么觉得。 ”

丹忽然不知道说些什么，又陷回了沉默。爱丽丝迟疑了一下，开口时带上了一丝严肃，她说： “ 丹尼尔，我一直想找机会和你说这件事，我和艾尔文 —— 就是之前说过的那个新来的内科医生，可能会发展一段关系。 ”

丹愣了愣，原来那个医生叫艾尔文。

“ 你其实没必要告诉我。 ” 这是他唯一憋出来的。

“ 可别这样，丹，我们只是试试看， ” 爱丽丝说， “ 马克知道这件事，他接受的还可以，我猜。 ”

“ 最好别告诉威廉， ” 丹用手拿起来那个烟灰缸，把里面倒干净 —— 他忽然松了一口气，轻笑了两声， “ 你被抢走了他可能会生气。 ”

“ 得了吧，丹尼尔， ” 爱丽丝也笑了， “ 我们都知道他更黏你。 ”

丹不予否置地哼了一声。

“ 我昨天打给过你。 ” 爱丽丝忽然说。

“ 我有听人提起。 ”

“ 那个接起电话的男人是谁？ ” 爱丽丝问的语气很轻巧，大概就是随口问问，丹却卡住了。他转过头来看了看沙发附近，没有他印象中的那么凌乱，那个佐罗马克杯的碎片已经被规整到了一小堆，茶几桌面上放着一份报纸，丹的杯子被换了个地方，就被放在报纸的旁边。他忽然陷入了沉思 —— 那会是一个什么场景？本 · 韦德，坐在丹的沙发上抽着烟，翻着手上的报纸，等着图森的阳光渐渐洒到房间里？丹忽然就说不出话来了。

沉默了一会后，他说： “ 一个朋友。 ”

“ 他听起来很友善， ” 爱丽丝评价道，丝毫没在意丹的迟疑， “ 很开心你在图森交了新朋友，丹尼尔。 ”

他没有再回话。

“ 马克， ” 爱丽丝在电话那边叫了一声， “ 别睡了，过来和你父亲说几句话。 ”

“ 他昨天玩的太兴奋了，睡的很晚， ” 爱丽丝对他说， “ 可能还没起来，你要我上去叫一下吗？他也是时候起床了。 ”

丹摇摇头： “ 让他睡吧，我回头再打来。 ”

挂断电话后，丹翻了翻放在沙发上的那份报纸。那是他大前天买的，还没来得及仔细看，现在最后一版上的填字游戏已经被用铅笔写上了答案。他喝了一杯水，去卫生间冲了个澡，回到房间时又看到了那本圣经，扣在台灯边上，似乎在等待丹把它翻过来 —— 于是丹就这么做了，他伸手把它取过来，随意地读着。

“ 你且伸手伤他的骨头和他的肉，他必当面弃掉你。 ”

是约伯记 [1] ，丹在这几年间读了一遍又一遍，他有些惊讶本竟在看这一部分。他往后又翻了几页，那里夹着什么东西，丹看了看，似乎是本的画，因为丹自己没有印象往圣经里夹过这个。

不过虽说是本的画，丹也说不上来那是否算得上一副 “ 画作 ” 。那张纸很薄，大约也是从本子上撕下来的，就那样静静地躺在约伯记的中央。纸面上似乎勾了几根线，但是又被重重的调子大面积盖掉了，完全看不出来画面的主体，看上去倒像是没找到橡皮的冲动之举。

一张失败作，丹想，这似乎很少见。

他印象中的本是一个颇为自信的画家，在那个降雨来临前的下午就那样直接勾画出灰蒙蒙的建筑物与天空，丹为数不多见到的他的画都是都是有关于具体的人事物，而现在画面上只是一片深色的不规则色块，实在是有些抽象。丹惊讶地发现就算是这样，本仍然在右下角签了名字和日期。他谨慎地把它抽了出来，试图拿近打量下这画面中是不是有什么玄机，却留意到那背面似乎写了什么。

于是他小心翼翼地把它翻了个面。在那里，本用漂亮的花体字写着：

“ 于灰色再见。 ”

丹怔了怔，盯着那短短几个单词，忽然就忍不住笑了。

他反反复复翻着那张纸，又读了几遍，然后把它夹回了原处，合上了圣经。

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]《约伯记》是《圣经》旧约的一卷书，记载了义人受苦、他的朋友们与他的辩论，以及上帝给他的回答等，最后约伯因回转而比受苦之前更加蒙福。探讨了神义论，简而言之：“为什么敬畏神的人会受苦？” 从百科上面拼凑的。

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢我的朋友们，虽然他们都不知道这个西皮是什么但是被我按头阅读。  
> 尤其感谢佐ls一直冲在第一线给予我反馈！！！
> 
> 最初的构想是写一个有头有尾的剧情故事，结果大纲一改再改，现在我这篇文档的命名已经是4.2版本了，并且突发了一些神奇的剧情——比如写了八章父子情深和第十章的新手上路，文章字数也一下子增加到了现在这样（？）一跃成为我人生中最长的文档之一了，可见饥饿的同人女可以做出来什么！
> 
> 总之，感谢读到这里的你！卑微地求一个感想——————


End file.
